Chicle y chocolate
by MTBlack
Summary: Chicle y Chocolate,ellos creían que esos sabores no combinaban como se equivocaban... RemusTonks Reviews! Cap 3 Up! En guardia... PERDÓN POR LA DEMORAAA
1. La fiesta de bienvenida a la Orden

**IMPORTANTE: ¡¡NO ACTUALIZE!! ¡Edite! Varios errores, que podría haber evitado si leía antes de mandar. (¡Por eso es que necesito una beta-reader! No me gusta leer lo que escribo.) Además Piper Lupin me comentó que hice plagio... yo no me había dado cuenta... (e insisto que no es así). Pero en fin, si así fue, disculpas de todo corazón, no lo quise hacer a propósito... introduje unos pequeños cambios, que si bien son minúsculos ayudan a la trama... en fin, están por la mitad... si quieren leerlos, bien, y si no también. Jeje... _¡Gracias por sus reviews y su paciencia! ¡¡Infinitas gracias!! Disculpen las molestias ocasionadas (jaja, que formal salió XD ejem, que formal había salido) _**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Disclaimer: Personajes y ambiente pertenecen a J.K Rowling, Warner Bros. Pictures, Emecé, Salamandra propietarios de los derechos reservados de autor, nombre, imágenes. Sólo Matt es mío, pero ni siquiera aparece...**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chicle y Chocolate  
1º Cáp.: La fiesta de bienvenida a la Orden del Fénix**

El bullicio lo había sacado de su siesta. Remus Lupin se estiró en el sillón en el que había intentado descansar. Bostezó aún somnoliento y se levantó con movimientos cansados y lentos.

La luz que entraba por unas rendijas de la desvencijada puerta, de la que de ahora en más sería su habitación en la vieja mansión, le dio de lleno en los ojos.

A simple vista, parecía un hombre viejo pero no llegaba siquiera a los cuarenta; pero sus treinta y seis años le pesaban terriblemente. Quizás por todo el sufrimiento que se había ensañado con su vida, o tal vez por una enfermedad que se le hacía presente mes a mes, con cada luna llena.

Se pasó la mano por la cabeza, peinándose el cabello castaño en el que sobresalían unas cuantas canas. Se restregó los ojos tratando de quitarse la modorra y se movió pesadamente hacía la puerta, pero se detuvo ante un sonido hueco. Con mirada cansada escudriño en la oscuridad. Sus ojos miel brillaron. A pesar de la escasa luz de la habitación, podía ver perfectamente la enorme rata inmóvil junto a la puerta.  
Una idea maliciosa cruzó su mente y una sonrisa asomó en sus labios. Movió la varita y la rata quedó petrificada. Con otro movimiento de varita, el animal desapareció. Aún sonriendo, escuchó unas corridas y un chillido de desesperación en la habitación sobre su cabeza. Esa noche, Buckbeak cenaría una deliciosa e inocente rata, que un amigo traicionado le ofrecía, deseando en realidad, poder ofrecerle, una rata que no era rata, pero que al fin y al cabo, era la verdadera rata traicionera.

Todavía con la sonrisa en la cara, salió de la habitación y se dispuso a bajar las escaleras que lo llevaban a la planta baja. Bajaba lentamente cuando una figura demasiado familiar se lo llevó por delante en uno de los descansos.

-Remus- dijo Sirius levantándose y extendiéndole la mano para ayudarlo-. Lo siento no te vi. Pero justamente iba a buscarte… bueno en realidad, iba a alimentar a Buckbeak, pero es lo mismo ¿no?- dijo finalmente.

Remus sonrió suavemente. La famosa "sinceridad Black" había vuelto a salir, luego de muchos años.

-Vamos- lo apuró su amigo, empujándolo con bastante brusquedad escaleras abajo.

Mientras iban caminando, iba señalando las diferentes habitaciones y por quién serían ocupadas.

Ellos dormirían en el mismo piso, debajo de Buckbeak. Debajo de ellos los gemelos Weasley. En el segundo piso, el pelirrojo menor, es decir, Ron ("el amigo de Harry, ¿sabes?") y en el primero el matrimonio Weasley y la niña, Ginny. En unos días vendría la amiga de Harry ("la que sabía de tu pequeño problema ¿recuerdas? La de los dientes grandes…se llamaba Her..." antes de terminar se ahogó con un sándwich que venía comiendo)

-Hermione- completó riendo abiertamente ante la descripción de su mejor amigo  
-Exacto… Bueno… ¿y qué te parece tu habitación?- pero antes de que pudiera responder, agregó-: Era la de Régulus, por cierto.

Remus lo miró un instante, los ojos grises de Sirius se habían apagado un poco al nombrar a su hermano. Por más que se empeñará en negarlo, Remus sabía que aunque sea en el fondo, algo de cariño debió haber sentido por él.

Abrió la boca para contestar, pero Sirius salió hacia otro lado, dejándolo solo al pie de la escalera frente a un comedor atestado de gente. Pudo distinguir el cabello negro de Sirius en la otra punta de la habitación charlando animadamente con Mundungus Fletcher y uno de los gemelos Weasley (¿Fred o George?). Ese tipo era rapidísimo cuando de escabullirse se trataba.

Paseó su vista por el lugar. No le resultó del todo agradable. Era un salón bastante grande y tenebroso, por la escasa iluminación, ocupado por una gran mesa rectangular con al menos dos docenas de sillas a los lados. Había una chimenea en el fondo del comedor, y al contrario del resto de la casa, lucía reluciente. Todo el crédito era para la señora Weasley que se encerró todo el día allí, y no dejo entrar a nadie; ni ella misma salió hasta que dejó el lugar rechinando de limpio. Desde donde estaba, podía ver una despensa donde se encontraban los utensilios, y comida en la mesa.

Había mucha gente en el salón. Algunos comiendo los platos hechos por Molly otros charlando, etc. Pero había pocos conocidos, como Ojo Loco, Dedalus Diggle y Elphias Doge. El auror con el que había charlado días estaba con ellos. Recordaba su nombre: Kingsley Shackelbot. De repente, Kingsley lo vio y le hizo señas para que se acercara al grupo.

Con recelo se acercó. Temía sobre lo que pudieran decirle sobre su pequeño problema, no temía por Moody, él ya lo sabía. Lo había descubierto hace mucho tiempo, cuando se conocieron. Nunca le preguntó como lo había hecho pero no le importaba. Estaba feliz por no haber tenido que decírselo. En realidad, calculaba que nadie de los presentes en ese salón ignoraba su condición. Gracias al boca floja de Snape, quien increíblemente estaba en el otro extremo de la habitación mirando a todo y todos con una expresión de asco.

Sin embargo ninguno de ellos dijo nada en cuanto a su licantropía. Quizás Doge aún no lo sabía, o eso es lo que el pensaba.

-Remus. Creí que no vendrías- dijo estrechándole la mano con fuerza. Cuando lo miro sin comprender, se apuro en aclarar-: Como faltan como diez días para la próxima luna llena...

Un escalofrío lo recorrió, no podía creer lo que había hecho ese viejo. Trató de conservar la sangre fría e intentó sonreír pero lo único que salió fue una mueca.

-Sí, pero estoy bien. Aún es demasiado pronto- dijo amargamente.

Rápidamente sus ojos se posaron en Kingsley, quien para su sorpresa, no lo miraba a él sino a Elphias. No con incredulidad sino más bien con fastidio.

Al sentir todas las miradas en el, Elphias estrechándole la mano a Remus con fuerza agregó:

-No vayan a creer que lo estoy discriminando- todos lo seguían mirando con recelo-. Por Dios, sólo estaba preocupado por tu salud. Siempre fuiste una gran persona y aún lo eres- dijo palmeándole la espalda con afecto.

Remus suspiró aliviado y Moody y Shackelbot aflojaron sus gestos. El ambiente se distendió y comenzaron a hablar de la antigua orden, en realidad el que hablaba era Ojoloco.

Contaba todas las batallas, las persecuciones y de vez en cuando dejaba que Remus o Elphias añadieran detalles que hacían más entretenido el relato. Kingsley los escuchaba con admiración y de vez en cuando lanzaba exclamaciones de sorpresa o alivio cuando hablaban de algún miembro que estuvo a punto de morir y se salvaba milagrosamente. Pronto el grupo se vio asaltado por más personas que se acercaban a saludarlos o a presentarse y se quedaban a escuchar.

Moody había llegado ya a la parte más emocionante cuándo fue interrumpido por Molly Weasley que los miraba con reprobación. Junto a ella estaba parado Albus Dumbledore, que sostenía la expresión de siempre, la misma sonrisa en la cara y una túnica azul oscuro. Tenía un brillo especial en sus ojos, al contrario de Molly que parecía a punto de comerse al grupo entero especialmente a Ojoloco.

Llevaban parados allí más de quince minutos, cuando finalmente se hizo silencio en ese grupo, puesto que en el resto del salón aún había gente hablando.

-Profesor- saludó Sirius desde el otro lado de la habitación interrumpiendo a Emmeline Vance con quien había estado hablando. Ahora sí, todos en el salón se callaron al notar a Dumbledore- ¿Ya comenzamos?- preguntó tratando de parecer inocente ante Molly.

El director pronunció aún más su sonrisa y asintió levemente con la cabeza. Pronto todos los miembros se ubicaron en los asientos, Molly y Arthur se vieron obligados a sacar a sus hijos menores, que se negaban a dejar de estar presentes en la primera reunión de la Orden. Los mellizos especialmente, alegando que ya eran mayores de edad. Pero, su madre no cedía. Entonces Sirius se levantó y antes de que corriera sangre inocente los llevó afuera amenazándoles en voz baja. Al volver se sentó junto a Remus, sonriéndole cómplice.

-¿Qué les dijiste?- susurró Remus.  
-La verdad- musitó-. Sólo que ellos no saben que es cierto que mañana deberán limpiar todo esta pocilga- rió por lo bajo-. No la culpo a Molly- dijo luego de un rato.  
Remus dirigió su mirada a la otra punta de la mesa, al matrimonio Weasley que se encontraba sentado a la izquierda de Dumbledore tomándose las manos.  
-Tienes razón- murmuró-. Lo de Gideon y Fabian no debió haber sido fácil para ella.

Sirius intentó responderle pero fue interrumpido por Dumbledore.

-Buenas noches a todos. Me alegro de verlos a todos. Quiero saludar a los antiguos miembros y darles la bienvenida a los nuevos- dijo en tono alegre.

Comenzó a nombrar a todo y cada uno de los miembros que estaban sentados. Empezando por los Weasley, Arthur y Molly junto con sus dos hijos mayores. Dedalus Diggle que lo saludó efusivamente, Ojoloco y junto a él se encontraba sentado Severus Snape. Cuando llegó Dumbledore para presentarlo, Sirius fue víctima de un terrible ataque de tos. Cada vez que tosía murmuraba entre dientes "traidor, narigón". Varias personas rieron, pero ni Dumbledore ni Snape parecieron darse por enterados.

Ya iban por la mitad de la mesa, cuando unos alaridos provenientes del piso superior los interrumpieron. Todos se miraron confundidos y comenzaron a murmurar y a levantarse para encontrar el causante de tal alboroto. Pero Remus y Dumbledore hicieron que todos tomaran asiento nuevamente. Sirius se incorporó rápidamente y con una sonrisa hizo que Molly también se sentara y dejara de despotricar contra sus hijos.

-Ese ruido, mis queridos amigos- dijo pretendiendo ser un presentador- Es mi madre, Walburga Black.

Una carcajada resonó en el lugar. Todos voltearon a ver.

-Lo siento- farfulló avergonzado Charlie Weasley con las mejillas tan rojas como su cabello-. Pero deben reconocer que Walburga es un nombre gracioso- agregó conteniendo la risa.

Su madre le dedicó una mirada reprobadora mientras el resto de los presente reía y Sirius desaparecía escaleras arriba.

-¿Qué pasó aquí?- preguntó a Ginny mientras observaba divertido como intentaban cubrir el viejo cuadro de su madre con la raída cortina.

Era un retrato de tamaño natural, que mostraba una vieja señora vestida de negra que gritaba como si la torturaran, y al ver a su hijo mayor acercarse, alzó aún más el volumen de su voz.

-TRAIDORES, MALDITOS TRAIDORES A LA SANGRE NO SE ME ACERQUEN... Y TÚ SANGRE DE MI SANGRE NOS TRAICIONASTE Y JURAMOS QUE JAMÁS...

-ALGUIEN LLAMÓ A LA PUERTA Y COMENZÓ EL CONCIERTO- ironizó la pelirroja, también gritando tratando de tapar el increíble vozarrón de la "respetable" señora Black.

-EN VEZ DE EXPLICAR ¿QUÉ TAL SI NOS AYUDAN?- exclamó Ron peleándose con el retrato que se negaba a ser tapado.

-_Wingardium Leviosa_- dijo Sirius apuntando la vieja cortina que se elevó sobre el cuadro y segundos después cayó sobre el cuadro ahogando los gritos.

-Gracias- murmuraron todos aliviados.

-Si quieren pueden ir a escuchar- dijo mirando el brillo que había aparecido en los ojos de los pelirrojos al escucharlo-. No hay nada que lo evite, son sólo presentaciones aburridas. Eso si, no le digan a su madre

Los chicos asintieron y salieron corriendo, pero Ginny se detuvo.

-¿No necesitas ayuda?-preguntó señalando la puerta con la cabeza.  
Sirius negó sonriente.

-Seguramente es algún miembro que llegó tarde, sino no habría encontrado la casa. Y sino es así bastará sólo mi facha de ex convicto para asustarlo- agregó riendo amargamente.

Ginny rió tímidamente y salió corriendo por el mismo lugar que lo habían hecho sus hermanos.

Abrió la puerta apenas, y apuntó su varita. Pero quien estaba del otro lado empujó la puerta tan bruscamente que lo dejo tirado en el suelo.

-Lo siento, lo siento- comenzó a disculparse una chica de cabello llamativamente rosa mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse- Estoy muy apurada y no me abrían y voy tarde y...

-A ver, a ver. Cállate- la interrumpió- Primero que nada ¿quién eres?

La chica frunció el entrecejo.

Sirius no sabía porque pero se le hacía demasiado familiar, la forma de corazón de su rostro y esa manera tan rápida de hablar. Le recordaban a alguien pero no estaba seguro. El cabello corto en punta y rosa lo desconcertaban y más aún el hecho de que estaba vestida como una muggle. Pero claro, la había visto el año anterior, cuando visitó a su prima, buscando refugio y comida, durante un corto tiempo. Pero aún le quedaban algunas dudas. La última vez que la vio detenidamente, fue en una fotografía (donde llevaba el cabello negro y largo), y la última vez que hablo con ella, tenía siete años. Aunque alcanzó a cruzar algunas palabras la otra vez

-¿Nymphadora?-preguntó antes de que ella hablara.

-Uf, ya nadie me llama así sin salir herido- dijo chistosa-Lo lamento, pero tendré que lastimarte aunque acabó de conocerte.

-¡Nymphadora!-exclamó y la abrazó con fuerza.

-¡Oye!- dijo tratando de separarse-Ey, apenas te conozco y además no me estás dejando respirar.

Sirius la soltó pero la miraba fascinado.

-¿Cómo que no me conoces?-preguntó fingiéndose ofendido-. Me viste el año pasado, cuando fui a visitar a tu madre, y además yo... mi foto ha aparecido mucho en el periódico en los últimos años, enana Dora  
"Enana Dora"-pensó. Sólo una persona la llamaba así y hacía mucho tiempo que ella no veía a esa persona. Al primo de su madre, a "su tío" Sirius. "Cuando fui a visitar a tu madre" Lo miró detenidamente. Su cara se le hacía conocida. Trató de recordar ese día que su madre lo tuvo como visita, y lo recordaba tan fugazmente. Una cosa de entrar y salir, había hecho ese día. Llegaba tarde a... algún lado... y entonces optó por la segunda opción, que si bien no era más fácil, era la que le quedaba. Hurgó en los rincones de su memoria, tratando de recordar los periódicos. Y su mente vio la luz. Ese era Sirius. Mucho menos demacrado que en las fotografías y también menos flaco.  
-SIRIUS- exclamó colgándose de su cuello como había hecho el hombre momentos antes. Pero lo soltó rápidamente, dejándolo perplejo-Vine a hacer algo- dijo rápidamente- pero no me acuerdo que...Sé que era algo importante

Una carcajada la interrumpió.

-Vamos- le dijo antes de que se enfadara, empujándola suavemente hacia el comedor-. Seguramente, has venido por la Orden, ¿verdad? Sino no habrías encontrado la casa.

La chica asintió con la cabeza.

-Pero no era sólo eso- murmuró.

Siguieron avanzando hasta que se toparon con cuatro cabezas pelirrojas asomadas en la puerta del comedor. Se sorprendieron bastante al ver a la chica.

-Tonks- dijo Fred.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó George.

-¿La conocen?- preguntó Sirius.

-Sí-dijeron Ron y Ginny a la vez.

-Fui compañera de Charlie en Hogwarts- dijo Tonks saludando a todos (chocó las manos con los chicos y beso en la mejilla a Ginny) y explicándole a Sirius-. Pase mucho tiempo en la Madriguera- agregó.

-Oh... bueno, como sea- se conformó.

La hizo pasar por la puerta e hizo que se detuvieran en el medio de la escalera. Comenzó a carraspear, tratando de llamar la atención de los presentes. Cosa que le llevó algo de cinco minutos, puesto que Snape se rehusaba a mirarlo. Mientras Sirius tosía, Tonks buscaba a alguien con la mirada, y no notaba que cierta persona la miraba fijamente.

'¿Quién eres?- se preguntaba Remus, sin dejar de mirarla-, me resultas familiar.'

-Cof, cof. Muy bien, ahora que tengo toda su atención- dijo mirando con el ceño fruncido a Snape y con voz de presentador de feria-: Tengo el honor de presentarles a...

-¡Kingsley!- la chica lo interrumpió y salió corriendo donde dicho sujeto se encontraba, es decir en el otro extremo de la habitación. Tropezó antes de llegar a él por querer saludar a los Weasley.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó calmado, parándose para evitar que se estampara contra el suelo. Parecía estar acostumbrado al comportamiento de la muchacha.

-Tú... Yo... Debemos irnos Scrimgeour te está buscando y ya no lo puedo retener y fue hasta mi casa a buscarte y yo no supe que inventar porque ese tipo no se cree nada y es demasiado aburrido además y ahora supuestamente salí a comprar algo y lo dejé solo en mi apartamento y vamonos porque temo que me despida si le presta más atención de la que le estaba prestando al desorden de mi apartamento- dijo apresuradamente. Se detuvo para respirar, y como vio que Kingsley seguía en su lugar, exclamó-: ¡Muévete! ¿No entiendes? ¡No quiero perder mi trabajo!- lo jalo del brazo y se lo llevaba.

Shackelbot intentó varias veces presentarla o, al menos, despedirse pero ella lo llevaba cada vez más rápido. Ella tenía los cordones de sus zapatillas desatados, lo que hizo que trastabillará un par de veces.

Toda la Orden se había levantado y los seguía hasta la salida, intrigados por la identidad de la muchacha. En el vestíbulo tropezó con el paragüero pero siguió como si nada y miró un tanto asustada, como el resto de los presentes, al retrato de la señora Black.

Pero siguió como si nada hacia la puerta. Cuando llegó allí, dio media vuelta y se dirigió a Dumbledore, quien estaba parado detrás de toda la multitud que se había armado ante la puerta.

-LO SIENTO, PROFESOR- exclamó por encima de los gritos de la anciana señora Black, aunque sin reconocerla-. MAÑANA VENDRÉ TEMPRANO, LO PROMETO.

Dumbledore asintió sonriendo mientras cubría el cuadro con la cortina.

Tonks abrió la puerta y salió con Kingsley. Todos los que estaban allí los vieron desaparecer en los escalones de entrada.

-Bueno...-dijo Dumbledore-. Creo que yo también me iré. Felicitaciones, Molly por la limpieza, y Sirius gracias permitirnos usar tu casa- agregó estrechándole la mano mientras ésta pensaba: "¿Pero qué he hecho? Si yo no hice nada en realidad. Todo está aún muy sucio"- Nos vemos mañana. A la misma hora- dijo y desapareció en el mismo lugar que lo había hecho Tonks

Y así se fueron despidiendo todos, incluso los Weasley, a quienes los enviaron a dormir, lo que hicieron protestando. Los dos mayores hicieron amago de irse, pero su madre le dijo que había preparado el cuarto de los gemelos para los cuatro y no tuvieron más remedio que quedarse.

Finalmente, Remus y Sirius fueron al comedor por algo de alimento. La señora Weasley fue detrás de ellos, para limpiar el supuesto desorden que habían dejado los invitados.

Remus no había probado bocado aún desde el mediodía y aunque Sirius ya había comido, y bastante, pensó que aún tenía lugar para algo más y decidió hacerle compañía a su amigo.

-¿Quién era esa muchacha?-preguntó sirviéndose un sándwich.

-¿No la reconociste?- le contestó Sirius tomando jugo de calabaza.

-Oh, por supuesto que si la reconocí, Sirius. Es que me encanta ir por la vida, preguntando a mis amigos quienes son las personas que conozco.

-¿De veras?- comentó gracioso ignorando la mirada que le dirigía Remus.

-Esa chica es Nymphadora Tonks-dijo Molly desde el otro extremo del cuarto guardando los platos en la despensa- Es amiga de mi hijo Charlie, y pasaba algunas temporadas con nosotros en la Madriguera. Es bastante inteligente y se convirtió en Auror hace unos años, creo- se acercó a los hombre y le sirvió a Remus más comida, pero esta vez era más elaborada, un buen caldo sacado de quien sabe donde pero que olía terriblemente bien- Luces famélico- agregó mirándolo maternal.

-Nymphadora- murmuró mientras tomaba la sopa- ¿La hija de Andrómeda? ¿La pequeña que solíamos cuidar?

-Aja- dijo Sirius.

-¿La conocen?- preguntó la señora Weasley sentándose junto a ellos.

Ambos asintieron.

-Angomeda e mi gima- dijo Sirius intentando tragar la masita.

-Lo que mi maleducado amigo trató de decir es que la madre de Nymphadora es su prima.

-Oh- dijo Molly- Pero a ella no le agrada que la llamen Nymphadora, quiere que le digan Tonks.

-Oh, veo que la enana ha crecido- susurró sirviéndose jugo de calabaza.

Remus lo miró extrañado.

-¿Y tu que te crees? Pensaste que se iba a quedar así-comentó Remus molesto porque Sirius le sacó el sándwich de atún que tenía en la mano.

-No pero ahora está muy grande... y no la reconocí y sin olvidar que aprendió a controlar sus metamorfosis... y bueno sigue siendo tan torpe como era antes... ¿La viste tropezar?- se rió- Al menos unas cuatro veces mientras salía.

-¿Y la forma en que hablaba? Era increíble.

-Bueno esas son características de la Tonks que conozco- señalo la señora Weasley. Lentamente se levantó y a medida que avanzaba hacia la salida iba vigilando que todo estuviera en orden- Bueno, me voy a dormir ¿podrían dejar todo en orden antes de irse?  
Sirius miró a Remus: "¿Limpiar _nosotros_?"

-Por supuesto, Molly- dijo Remus guiñándole el ojo a Sirius

La señora Weasley pareció conformarse con la respuesta y salió de la habitación.

-Estás bromeando, ¿verdad?- dijo Sirius mirándolo fijamente.

-No-contestó simplemente- Acaso no lo hacíamos, al menos una vez a al mes en Hogwarts.

-Sí, pero yo no aprendí nada de eso- pensó un poco y luego dijo-: ¿Esos castigo eran para enseñarnos a limpiar o para que dejáramos de molestar a los Slytherin?

-Supongo que para lo segundo, pero no nos sirvió de mucho-comentó levantando su plato. Con un simple hechizo el plato quedó limpio-.Además ahora no es tan difícil, aquí podemos usar magia para limpiar.

Sirius asintió sonriendo con nostalgia mientras recogía las sobras de la cena. Lo que habían dejado sólo eran unas cuantas migas. Se las mostró a Remus riendo.

-Como diría James, "Había hambre en el batallón"-los dos rieron-¿Te acuerdas cuando lanzamos las bengalas de Filibuster en el Gran comedor y comenzaron a volar trozos de comida por todos lados?

Los dos se miraron y comenzaron a reír a carcajadas.

-y... Y cua-cuando... le cayó a Snape en la sopa...- en este momento Remus comenzó a reír mas fuerte, respiró profundamente pero volvió a reírse- Jamás me olvidaré su cara... y su cabello...

-Oh, sí — murmuró Sirius tratando de contener la risa-¿Recuerdas que le pusimos en la sopa? ¿Qué era? Yo no me acuerdo, solamente recuerdo que llevo el cabello en punta y rosa por un mes. Tal cual Nymphadora.

-Es cierto-murmuró Remus tratando de recuperar el ritmo normal de respirar-.Espero que no se hayan despertado- comentó mirando hacia el techo, en busca de algún indicio de un Weasley con insomnio, pero al parecer todos roncaban.

-Sí, yo también. No creo soportar a Molly Weasley mandándonos a dormir-dijo Sirius bostezando y mirando a su alrededor-. ¡Todo limpio! ¡Terminamos!

Era cierto, entre carcajada y carcajada habían limpiado todo sin darse cuenta.

-Me voy a dormir-dijo Sirius finalmente-ah no quiero caminar-agregó y desapareció

Remus reconoció que él también estaba cansado, e hizo lo mismo que Sirius. Apareció en su habitación y se desplomó en la cama sin desvestirse. Se acomodó en la gran cama con dosel y apuntado con la varita lo cerró.

Cerró los ojos, dispuesto a dejar que Morfeo lo atrapara, pero como solía pasarle desde siempre antes de dormir, su mente le recordó los sucesos del día. Hubo uno, mejor dicho una persona, que permaneció en su cabeza hasta que el sueño lo venció.

Nymphadora, él no sabía porque pero lo había sorprendido. Verla después de tantos años, verla en lo que se había convertido. Una joven tan llena de... algo que no sabía explicar muy bien. Pero sintió que cuando entró al comedor, la habitación se lleno de vida, de alegría, de la fuerza que ella transmitía.

Ciertamente Sirius, tenía razón, Nymphadora había crecido...   
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Todo comienza

**Disclaimer: Personajes y ambiente pertenecen a J.K Rowling, Warner Bros. Pictures, Emecé, Salamandra propietarios de los derechos reservados de autor, nombre, imágenes. Sólo Matt es mío, y ahora si aparece... un poquito pero en fin...**

**Chicle y Chocolate  
Cáp. 2:** **Todo comienza**

Levantarse temprano no era su costumbre. Le gustaba acostarse tarde y levantarse cuando el sol ya había salido, mucho tiempo antes. Tenía todo arreglado para levantarse a las nueve, ir al ministerio y comenzar a trabajar a las diez hasta las cinco.

Pero como tampoco era su costumbre unirse a grupos clandestinos en contra de magos oscuros, había decidido hacer un esfuerzo y cambió turno con Kingsley para hacer el de las siete y media y poder tener el resto de la tarde libre, y así evitar llegar tarde a la oficialmente segunda (primera para ella) reunión de la Orden.

Por culpa de Scrimgeour ella no había ido, él muy insoportable se había aparecido en su casa buscándola a ella y a Kingsley, había pasado por la casa de éste, pero al no encontrarlo se apareció en la de ella.

En realidad, el causante de todo, había sido Fudge, que se había dejado llevar por los rumores de que Dumbledore estaba reorganizando la Orden del Fénix para luchar contra el ministerio y había obligado a que vigile a todos sus aurores en busca de algo sospechoso. Y al tipo le había parecido demasiado sospechoso que dos de sus aurores pidieran el día libre al mismo tiempo. Luego de haber descartado la hipótesis de que estuvieran involucrados emocionalmente, decidió investigar personalmente. Por eso había ido a la casa de Shackelbot, y cuando no lo encontró, marchó a la de Tonks, que estaba a punto de salir. La tuvo media hora preguntándole sobre Kingsley hasta que ella pudo zafarse por un momento e ir a buscarlo.

Cuando ambos volvieron, comenzó un discurso sobre la fidelidad al ministerio, sobre que Dumbledore era un anciano senil que quería llamar la atención, hasta Sirius Black entró en el discurso. En ese momento acusó a Shackelbot de dejar escapar muchas pistas para atraparlo. Kingsley no dijo nada, pero Tonks estuvo a punto de golpearlo cuando le reprochó que ella se daba aires como para pedirse días libre y que le quedaba mucho por aprender. Comenzó otro discurso acerca de los deberes de un buen auror. Ese sujeto tenía tanta labia que Tonks pensaba que mejor debía haber sido Ministro.

Eran cerca de las dos de la mañana cuando terminó. En todo ese tiempo ni Tonks ni Kingsley habían pronunciado palabra, simplemente se limitaban a asentir débilmente cada vez que creían que se dirigía a alguno de ellos.

Con una sonrisa forzada lo echó amablemente. Scrimgeour pareció no notar su fingida cortesía porque se fue bastante satisfecho. Al salir chocó con Matt, que venía a ver a su novia. Sin siquiera disculparse desapareció.

Luego de saludar a Matt como se merecía y de explicarle porque Kingsley y Scrimgeour estaban allí, salió con Kingsley para arreglar el horario, quien luego de despedirse, se marchó y ellos quedaron solos. Finalmente se acostaron cerca de las cuatro de la mañana.

Y nuevamente por culpa de Scrimgeour, según ella, estaba llegando tarde. Al haberse acostado tarde, no había escuchado el despertador, y ahora tenía cinco minutos para vestirse, desayunar, despertar a Matt para que no se durmiera y para que él también llegará al Ministerio a tiempo. Salteándose el desayuno y tirando a su novio de la cama, en un intento por despertarlo, consiguió llegar a tiempo.

No pudo dejar de bostezar en toda la mañana, tanto por la falta de sueño como por el trabajo que le habían dado. Proudfoot estaba enfermo ("Claro, a él si le dan licencia-pensó molesta") y a ella le tocó hacer todo el papelerío. Hasta la hora del almuerzo, se aburrió como un hongo... Finalmente pudo salir y comer con Matt, en un parque cercano, quien le preguntó porque había salido tan temprano. Era evidente que por la mañana temprano a él no le funcionaban todas las neuronas porque ella le había explicado antes de desaparecer que había cambiado el turno con Kingsley porque más tarde tenía que salir con su madre.

Esa mañana, mientras "trabajaba" se convenció de que no era una mentira. Y por ende, haría un sacrificio e iría a saludarla, aunque sea.

-Oh, tienes razón- le contestó comiendo su ensalada-. ¿Puedo pasar a buscarte más tarde?

-Mmm... No- dijo Tonks. Los ojos azules de Matt la miraron extrañados- Mmm, tu terminas tarde y... yo no estaré hasta la medianoche con mi madre- se apresuró en agregar, sintiéndose un poco mal por mentirle.

Matt se encogió de hombros y siguió comiendo, Tonks hizo lo mismo y mordió con saña su sándwich haciendo que parte de la mostaza saltará y cayera en la túnica del moreno. Ambos estallaron en carcajadas cuando se acercó para limpiarlo y terminó volcándose encima la mitad del jugo de calabaza que él estaba bebiendo.

Dieron por finalizado el almuerzo, cuando al intentar besarse, los sándwiches que Tonks tenía en su falda cayeron al piso.

-Bueno, tengo que irme- dijo él, levantándose y se estiró.  
-Yo también- exclamó Tonks levantándose atropelladamente dejando caer la poca comida que aún no había volteado al suelo.

Rieron un poco más mientras recogían los restos de su almuerzo y se despidieron cariñosamente. Tonks vio alejarse a grandes zancadas el cabello enrulado de Matt.

James Matthew Care, guapo y veinticuatro. Guapo, simpático y el mejor partido en los últimos meses que Nymphadora había encontrado. De ojos azules y moreno, con el cabello enrulado que caía sobre sus ojos era todo un caballero, el príncipe azul perfecto. Pero últimamente, las cosas no estaban tan bien como siempre.

Discutían por todo y eran escasas las horas que pasaban juntos; sus trabajos los absorbían. Pero, ambos, luego de haber terminado la relación unas cinco veces en el último mes, decidieron intentarlo una más. Y si las cosas seguían como estaban, no les iba a quedar otra más que, bueno, acabarlo de una vez por todas...

Suspiró aburrida, observando a su alrededor y se extrañó de que no hubiera nadie en el parque. Quizás tenía que ver el hecho de que apenas pasaba el mediodía y hacía un calor sofocante; pero no había nadie, ni siquiera niños. Se oía un silencio insoportable, roto muy de vez en cuando por el andar lejano de algunos coches. Se sintió en una dimensión aparte, extraña y como si alguien la observara...

Caminó un poco, ya sin poder seguir quieta en el lugar, intentando apartar el presentimiento de que la seguían, estirando las piernas y reconoció que era aún temprano para aparecerse en la mansión Black. No estaba tan loca como para hacerse presente en la vieja casa a la dos de la tarde, sólo por no llegar tarde a una reunión que empezaba al anochecer. Recordó el lugar, mejor dicho, los gritos que la despidieron con un pequeño escalofrío.

Volvió a mirar a su alrededor, al no ver a nadie, cerró los ojos avanzando con decisión y desapareció.

Cuando dejó de sentir la horrible presión alrededor de su cuerpo, abrió los ojos y sonrió satisfecha. Había llegado al lugar donde quería ir. Estaba parada frente a una casa blanca, rodeada por una pequeña verja blanca que saltó ágilmente. No tuvo la misma suerte al caer, ya que resbaló en una baldosa suelta del sendero que atravesaba el cuidado jardín repleto de rosas, desde la verja hasta los escalones de la entrada. Saltó los escalones de dos en dos ruidosamente y empujó la puerta con fuerza, entrando estrepitosamente a la casa de sus padres.

-¡HOLA!- exclamó al entrar.

Siguió caminando en silencio, bueno no tan en silencio, pues no dejaba de chocar con todo lo que sus pies encontraban en su camino por la hermosa sala, de colores claros y pasteles que contrastaban enormemente con el rosa chicle que ostentaba aquel día.

Se sorprendió de no encontrar a nadie, pero no le dio mucha importancia. Supuso que su madre estaría descansando arriba y su padre en el ministerio. Se dirigió velozmente hacia la cocina; desde el momento en que cruzó la puerta de entrada se le antojó un poco del delicioso helado de frutilla y chocolate que su madre siempre tenía en la heladera. Ya estaba con una mano en la manija de la puerta de la heladera, cuando una voz la detuvo.

-Pequeña- llamó cariñosamente.

-Papá- exclamó ella volteándose rápidamente, y se abalanzó para abrazarlo, tirando una silla en el proceso, que con una floritura de varita, Ted evitó que cayera al suelo- ¿Qué haces aquí?- inquirió sentándose en la silla que estuvo a punto de tirar. Su padre hizo otro tanto frente a ella-. Pensé que aún estarías en el ministerio.

Ted rió.

-Deberías saber que estoy de vacaciones-le contestó risueño-. Se lo dije a Matt.  
-Oh, sí- murmuró la joven recordando-, mencionó algo hace unos días- ¿Dónde está mamá?- dijo incorporándose y buscando el helado. Conjuró dos tazones y dos cucharas y comenzó a servirlo.

-En... ahí viene- señaló la figura que entraba desde el jardín.

La silueta de Andrómeda Tonks, era demasiado parecida a la de sus hermanas. No era tan bonita como Narcissa o tan impulsiva como Bellatrix, pero en su juventud tenía un algo especial, que aún conservaba, que hacía de ella una mujer atractiva. Con ojos chispeantes y cabello negro como la noche, pero de piel casi tan blanca como su hermana menor, se abalanzó sobre su hija, como momentos antes, había hecho ésta con su padre.

-Nymphadora- dijo Andrómeda abrazando a su hija sofocándola. Estaba muy ocupada en eso, que no pudo ver la mueca que hizo ella al oír su nombre.

-Mamá...-resopló de entre los brazos de su madre-... No me dejas respirar.

Finalmente, cuando la soltó, el cabello de Nymphadora, había dejado de ser rosa para dejar paso a un verde manzana que definitivamente era más llamativo. Era algo que disgustaba enormemente a su madre, y ella disfrutaba haciéndolo. Una especie de venganza cada vez que la llamaba por su nombre. Su madre hizo la misma mueca que había hecho ella momentos antes.

-Nymphadora... Pero si tu cabello normal es mucho más bonito.

-Sí, claro. Igual que mi nombre- contestó Tonks sarcástica.

-Es un nombre con personalidad- contestó sirviéndose helado ella también.

-Sí, mamá- dijo ella en el mismo tono.  
-¿A qué debemos el honor de tu visita?- preguntó su padre, clavando sus ojos café en los de ella, que en ese momento eran del mismo tono, el natural.

-¿Qué una hija no puede visitar a sus padres sin motivo alguno?

-Si, pero tú no eres del tipo de hija considerada que viene a visitar a sus padres sin un interés creado- dijo él sonriendo

Tonks hizo un gesto de falsa incredulidad, pero no agregó nada más, si al fin y al cabo, era más o menos verdad. Siguió comiendo en silencio. Mientras sus padres le comentaban lo que habían hecho desde la última vez que los visitó.

Desde que comenzó a hablar, Ted no dejó de quejarse de la nueva política de Fudge de desacreditar a Dumbledore, y de negarse a creer del regreso de Voldemort.  
-¿Y se cree que el chico Diggory se fue de paseo?- dijo finalmente mientras terminaba de exponer su punto de vista sobre la manera en que era llevado el Ministerio en los últimos días.

-Eso me recuerda a que vine.

Andrómeda la miró sorprendida.

-¿No viniste sólo por que tu novio sigue en el trabajo y no querías quedarte sola, y además porque querías helado?

-No- contestó Tonks, sin extrañarse. Desde pequeña, jamás había podido ocultarle nada a su madre. Como seguía mirándola, agregó:- Bueno, más o menos sí, pero... más que nada, tengo algo que contarles- hizo una pausa para agregarle suspenso a la situación- ¡Soy miembro de la Orden!- dijo finalmente.

-¿Qué?-dijo su madre sorprendida.

Ahora sí, Tonks también estaba sorprendida.

-Oups, creo que no debía decírselos.

-¿La Orden del Fénix?- preguntó su padre con un dejo de preocupación en la voz.

-Sí, pero... ¿Cómo saben ustedes sobre eso?- ahora sí estaba confundida, ¿no se suponía que era un grupo secreto?

-¿Cómo no vamos a saber? Éramos parte de esa Orden... somos colaboradores de la Orden-dijo su madre impaciente.

-¿Eran?... ¿Son?

-¿No lo recuerdas?- su padre la miraba un tanto asustado- Cuando teníamos misiones solíamos dejarte al cuidado de algún miembro que estuviera libre. Éramos compañeros de tu tío Sirius y...

-¿Sirius?... mmm... lo vi ayer, me costó reconocerlo... ¿Cuantos años tenía?

-Cuatro, cinco. Tenías siete cuando se disolvió- dijeron a la vez.

-Deberías recordarlo. Pasabas mucho tiempo con él, y con sus amigos-comentó su madre.

Tonks negó con la cabeza, no recordaba mucho de su infancia. A Sirius, apenas lo había reconocido. Claro, que no estaba como ella lo había conocido, pero si su madre tenía razón debería haberle sido fácil reconocerlo, y ciertamente le había llevado su tiempo.

-Mmm... No me acuerdo muy bien de cuando tenía cuatro años, pero eso es normal- dijo encogiéndose de hombres.

-No, no lo sé, pequeña- murmuró su padre-. Deberías recordarlo, quiero decir, pasabas mucho tiempo con ellos. Sirius, Remus, Peter y James, y de vez en cuando también Lily, o alguna de las novias ocasionales de tu tío Sirius... eran casi tus niñeras oficiales, ¿por qué no los recuerdas?

-Mi mente tiene vida propia, y decidió bloquear mi infancia...- comentó ella divertida.

-Tal vez- dijo su madre misteriosa. Nymphadora la miró sorprendida-. Es un pensamiento, pero tú eras muy apegada a Sirius y cuando fue a Azkaban, bueno, tú no lo tomaste muy bien... quizás tu cerebro, tu subconsciente, o lo que sea, no quería que tu corazón sufriera y bloqueo esa parte de tu vida...- agregó comiendo una gran cucharada de helado.

Tonks no pudo evitar una sonrisa en sus labios... Esas respuestas tan propias de su madre... Sonrió asintiendo levemente, no muy convencida e intentó recordar los rostros de aquellos a quienes, aseguraban sus padres, había sido apegada. La cara de Sirius y los Potter, habían sido fáciles de reconocer. Incluso la de ese traidor de Pettigrew, sin saber el porqué. Incluso había muchachas que aparecían fugazmente, las que suponía amoríos de Sirius. Pero el rostro de ese tal Remus, se le hacía difícil.

Se ofendió cuando su padre se rió al escucharla decir que no recordaba a Remus.

-Lo siento- dijo intentando contenerse en vano- ¿Oíste eso, Andie? Olvido al que la inició en el gusto por el chocolate.

Su madre rió también y Tonks se molestó un poco. ¿Cómo podían reírse, mientras ella tenía una especie de laguna que abarcaba siete años de su vida?

Intentó parecer ofendida, pero ellos no le prestaron atención.

-pero, no entiendo, viste a Sirius el año pasado-le recordó su madre.

Tonks negó con la cabeza.

-Fue en julio, más o menos. Estuvo como tres días... Oh, por supuesto. Tú viniste el último y ni siquiera lo saludaste. Además, ya iba vestido como persona, no como ex convicto. Así que te fue fácil confundirlo con alguno de nuestros amigos.

Nymphadora se encogió de hombros y sonrió. No recordaba ese día demasiado bien, durante ese mes había estado corriendo para todos lados, entre Hogwarts que se preparaba para el torneo, y el Ministerio.

Andrómeda suspiró resignada.

-Contigo se aplica bastante bien el "si te he visto no me acuerdo", ¿eh?

Nuevas risas por parte de sus padres, intentó protestar, pero fue en vano; su madre volvió a salir hacia el jardín, murmurando algo sobre los gnomos y sus rosas. Y su padre, luego de servirse más helado, desapareció en dirección al estudio para leer algo.

¿Qué clase de padres eran esos? Primero se quejan de que no va a visitarlos y después la dejan sola, para ir atender sus cosas. ¿Qué cosas eran más importantes que su única hija?

Quedó sola, y empezó a hacer lo usual en ella, se paseó por la cocina, tropezando varias veces con las sillas, y comenzó a abrir y cerrar los cajones buscando algo y nada específico a la vez. En una de las alacenas que abrió, luego de revolverla bien, y volcar el arroz, sobre el fregadero, encontró chocolate, dulce chocolate.

Cuando lo abrió y lo probó, no pudo dejar de pensar en ese tal Remus, si él era el culpable de su mayor vicio, ¿cómo podía ser que no lo recordara? No era tan pequeña como para no hacerlo...

Siguió paseando por la casa, al pasar por el estudio, descubrió a su padre durmiendo con el libro sobre su cara. Sonrió y ya estaba por pasar de largo, cuando vio algo que le llamó la atención.

Entró precipitadamente en la habitación, al descubrir una foto en la biblioteca. Siempre había estado allí, pero nunca había reparado en ella.

Hizo demasiado ruido al entrar, pero su padre ni se inmutó. Simplemente, se dio la vuelta y siguió durmiendo. Cuando Tonks vivía allí, ruidos como ese y peores se escuchaban a cada segundo, por lo que el oído de Ted, ya se había acostumbrado.

Sacó la fotografía del lugar, dispuesta a observarla mejor. Eran dos hombres y su madre con ella. Uno era Sirius, y el otro ¿sería Remus? Seguramente, puesto que su padre no era, ni siquiera se parecían. Era más alto y lucía algo enfermo, pero ciertamente la sonrisa que lucía era de felicidad. A su lado, la de Sirius, irradiaba lo mismo. La carita que ella tenía en esa foto transmitía una ternura... Y ciertamente por la forma en que abrazaba a los dos hombres, debía de haberlos conocido y querido mucho.

Volvió a dejar el portarretrato en su lugar, después de quince minutos de romperse la cabeza tratando de recordar algo, y de ver a las personas de las fotos hacerle burla (resultaba gracioso verse ella misma con veinte años menos sacándole la lengua desde una fotografía), y salió de la habitación.

Pensó en ir al living y usar el televisor. De pequeña le gustaba hacerlo en los días de lluvia, transmitía cosas divertidas. Pero, no había ni un dibujito que le gustará por lo que apagó el televisor y se dirigió a su antigua habitación.

Pósters muggles y mágicos adornaban las paredes, lindos chicos le sonreían seductoramente o le tiraban besos al aire. Tonks pasó por al lado sin mirarlos, ya había pasado esa etapa, la del enamoramiento fácil.

Estaba bastante ordenada, lo que indicaba que la mano de su madre había pasado por allí. A Tonks no le agradaba, le parecía que no era natural tanta limpieza y orden en la habitación de una adolescente. O en la de cualquier otra persona, pero que alguien vaya y se lo diga a su madre.

Se dirigió a su armario y se cambió de ropa, se quitó el caliente uniforme de Auror, y se puso unos jeans rasgados con una remera fresca. Se sentó en el suelo, para revisar debajo de la cama donde guardaba cajas con viejas fotos. Sacó un gran álbum, pero no era el que buscaba, aún así se entretuvo mirándolo. Eran las fotos de las vacaciones que había pasado en la Madriguera, cuando había sido novia de Charlie.

"El primer gran error amoroso de Nymphadora y la familia de Charlie", rezaba la portada del álbum, cortesía de su mejor amiga con los gemelos y la pequeña Ginny.  
La verdad que sí había sido un error. Un inmenso error. Bueno, toda era culpa de las hormonas, se habían convencido cuando decidieron terminar, y menos mal que lo habían hecho rápido. Al menos, no habían tenido tiempo de arruinar tantos años de amistad por una confusión.

Pasó la tarde mirando otras fotos, olvidando realmente cual era la razón por la que las había buscado. No encontró las que realmente le interesaban, pero como no se acordaba de ellas, no le importó. Se quedó mirando fotos de sus amigos de Hogwarts, de viajes que había hecho al extranjero y demás.

Ya casi estaba llegando a los últimos álbumes, donde se encontraba lo que buscaba, cuando miró el reloj, se levantó rápidamente y salió hacia fuera. No llegaba tarde, pero si no se apresuraba, lo haría.

Corrió escaleras abajo y pasó por el estudio, su padre seguía durmiendo. Salió por la cocina hacia el jardín donde se encontraba su madre.

-Debo irme- le explicó apresuradamente cuando se levantó. Iba tan rápido que piso mal los pequeños escalones que llevaban al jardín, que había caído al suelo-. Si Matt pregunta, dile que estoy aquí. Y si viene, dile que me fui al Ministerio.

-¿Y si viene alguien del Ministerio?- preguntó su madre bromeando, volviendo su atención a las flores.

-No lo sé...- murmuró mordiéndose el labio inferior-. Inventas algo y listo- agregó.

-No olvides entrar sin tocar- advirtió Andrómeda, pero su hija no la escuchó, ya había desaparecido.

Apareció, segundos después sobre un árbol en la plaza frente al cuartel, donde habían decidido que sería el lugar de aparición, para no llamar la atención. No era al lugar donde había querido ir, pero se acercaba. Aprovechó que estaba cubierta y sacó su varita. Se desilusionó, y bajó del árbol rápidamente, rasgando sus jeans en el proceso.

No le dio mucha importancia, una rasgadura más no les haría mucho, y ciertamente quedaban bien.

Iba tan apurada, que casi logra que un auto la choqué, al ir desilusionada, debía tener más cuidado. El que no la vieran, no significaba que no la mataran si la atropellaban.  
Subió por los escalones, que habían aparecido desde el momento en que se imaginó el cuartel, justo en medio del número 11 y 13 de Grimmauld Place y llamó a la puerta. Le daba cierta cosa tocar la aldaba, pero que le iba a hacer, si la casa no tenía timbre.

Instantes después de haberlo hecho, comenzó a escuchar los mismos gritos que el día anterior, y recordó que no debía haber tocado la puerta. Recordó que debía haber posado su varita en la puerta, y ésta se abriría la reconocer un miembro de la Orden. Alguien del otro lado, seguramente la estaría maldiciendo.

Una malhumorada cabeza pelirroja salió a atenderla, luego de diez minutos de espera pensando una excusa.

-¡Tonks!- exclamó Ginny al verla y dejándola pasar- Creí que serías otra persona, llegaste temprano

-¿Cómo que llegué temprano? Son las seis y media ¿Por qué susurras? - se extrañó entrando en la casa.

-Sí. ¿Sirius no te dijo nada? Cambiaron el horario, que raro, él era el encargado de avisar. Cuida...

Demasiado tarde, Nymphadora había chocado contra un paragüero en forma de pata de troll despertando nuevamente a la adorable anciana del retrato.

-GRACIAS, TONKS- gritó sarcástica la pelirroja-. YA ESTABA EXTRAÑANDO SUS GRITOS, AYUDAME A CALLARLA. NO TE QUEDES PARADA AHÍ, AYUDAME.

-¿QUÉ HAGO?- preguntó. Ginny la miró fastidiada-. LO SIENTO, NO TENGO POR HOBBY CALLAR RETRATOS HISTERICOS- agregó riendo.

La menor de los Weasley también rió.

-AYUDAME A CUBRIRLA CON LAS CORTINAS- indicó.

No sin poco esfuerzo, pudieron hacerlo; cuando lo lograron, la vieja al fin se calló. Tonks interrogó a Ginny por el retrato.

-Es la madre de Sirius- murmuró-. No tienes idea, lo que es bajar cuatro pisos corriendo para callarla. ¿No la conociste?- ante la cara de sorpresa de la joven, agregó-: Como eres sobrina de Sirius... En fin, eso es lo que dijo él esta mañana, que la loca que no había entendido que el timbre no se tocaba, era su sobrina Nymphadora...

-Ya sabes que no me gusta que me llamen así- masculló ella-. Por cierto, ¿adónde me estás llevando?

Ya habían subido las escaleras, y Ginny la estaba llevando hacia las habitaciones superiores, pero eso ella no lo sabía.

-Arriba, con los demás. Como eres la primera en llegar. No hay nadie de la Orden. Y créeme, no te gustará quedarte sola con Kreacher...

-¿Quién es Kreacher?

-Es un elfo doméstico, es insoportable. Está loco, te insulta por lo bajo y cree que no lo oyes. Ha pasado diez años aquí sólo, y enloqueció. No lo culpo, pero podría haber limpiado, nos hubiera ahorrado mucho trabajo.

-¿A qué te refieres?- volvió a preguntar. Cada vez entendía menos.

-Nos hemos pasado todo el día limpiando las habitaciones del cuarto piso- explicó con un dejo de fastidio en la voz. Tonks la notó muy enfadada, pero se dio cuenta de que no era por ella, sino por el trabajo que debía hacer-. Hay tres y son enormes, al menos la de Sirius, la limpiaron él y el profesor Lupin... pero las dos que quedaron son enormes y ahora estamos en la del medio...

-¿Profesor Lupin?- preguntó. Ella no tuvo un profesor Lupin, ¿o sí?

-Bueno, técnicamente no es profesor, pero... en realidad no sé porque le seguimos diciendo profesor Lupin- comentó sonriendo, contagiando a Tonks.

-Lupin- repitió, ese apellido le sonaba de algún lado... pero, ¿de dónde?

-Llegamos- anunció Ginny metiéndola por un pasillo y luego en la segunda puerta desde la derecha en una habitación, que a primera vista decía que ahí dormía un varón.

-¡Tonks!- exclamaron varias cabezas pelirrojas al verla la colorida cabellera de la visitante.

-Ron, Fred, George, ¿Charlie? ¡Charlie! Y… ¿Bill? ¡Bill!- dijo saludando uno a uno-. Molly...- esta última la abrazó maternalmente.

- ¿Estás bien?- Tonks asintió- Eres la única de los chicos que han venido aquí, a la que no tengo que decirle que se ve delgaducho. Tú te ves tan llena de vida y alegre, como siempre...- y la abrazó nuevamente, mientras Tonks sonreía y los gemelos se burlaban-. Bueno ¿qué estamos esperando? A trabajar- los chicos se dispersaron incluso los mayores, y comenzaron a juntar diversas bolsas con basura. Bajaron todos en tropel, con Tonks riendo a su lado, ayudando a Ginny con una bolsa especialmente grande. Intentó revisarla, pero Ginny no se lo permitió.

-Está lleno de cosas oscuras- dijo con un dejo de malicia en la voz, como queriendo darle suspenso a los objetos. Luego se puso seria y comentó-: Son artefactos que se están encantados con hechizos oscuros y maldiciones y pueden ser mortales, para aquellos que no son "sangre pura" o Black.

Tonks, era Black, más no era pura. Era mestiza, por lo tanto, no se iba a arriesgar a morir, sólo por curiosidad. Bueno, pensándolo bien, sí. Ya estaba abriendo la bolsa, cuando la mano de Fred apareció delante de sus ojos, estaba llena de furúnculos. Tonks dejó escapar una exclamación de asco que hizo reír a los muchachos.

-¿Te gusta cómo quedó mi mano, Tonksie?- preguntó divertido-. Es una reacción a esas cosas que llevas en la bolsa.

Tonks apartó rápidamente la mano de la boca de la bolsa, provocando más risas

-Jaja, muy graciosos. Pero... Aquí falta alguien- dijo luego de observarlos, la señora Weasley detrás de ella, contuvo la respiración y avanzó con paso rápido metiéndose en la cocina precipitadamente.

-No hables de Percy cerca de mamá- susurró Bill-. El, bueno...- comenzó a explicar ante la muda interrogación de Tonks.

-Él y papá discutieron, porque Percy dice que el Ministerio tiene razón sobre el Innombrable, y que Dumbledore se ha vuelto loco- dijo Charlie mientras entraban al comedor y Bill tiraba las bolsas en el contenedor de basura al lado de la despensa.

-Jamás lo había visto tan molesto- dijo Ron tirando su bolsa también.

-Fue horrible- dijo Ginny, quien ayudada por ella imitaba a Ron y los gemelos.

-Luego de gritar unas cuantas cosas, juntó sus cosas...-dijo Fred sentándose a la mesa junto a George.

-Y se fue- completó George

-¡Wow! Jamás lo hubiera esperado de Percy- dijo mientras apartaba una silla para sentarse. Lo hizo tan extraordinariamente rápido, que consiguió volcarla.

-¡Wow! Veo que la torpeza aún no se ha ido y el gusto por los colores brillantes tampoco- exclamó una voz desde las escaleras.

La chica se volteó para contestar como se merecía. Pero se detuvo al ver que era Sirius, quien venía con una gran bolsa, que arrojó con rapidez al fuego. No sabía porque pero no comentó nada.

-Y veo que Mr. Canoso tampoco- dijo burlona, bueno nada de lo que había pensado en primer lugar.

-Yo no tengo canas, cosa rara- dijo acercándose al grupo.

-¿Y esas cosas blancas que asoman en tu pelo que son?

-Reflejos de la luz- contestó rápido, muy seguro- Mi amigo, aquí presente, si tiene canas- estiró si brazo hacia la persona que se encontraba oculto por la semi-oscuridad del lugar.

Sacó no sin esfuerzo, a un hombre igual de alto que él pero con el pelo castaño, en él que ciertamente sobresalían algunas canas. Remus sonrió tímidamente, al principio pero, luego contagiado por la alegría general, rió junto a los demás.

Sin saber porque, Tonks se le quedó mirando. Al sentir la mirada de la joven, Remus también clavó sus ojos en ella. Lo que primero le llamó la atención fue el verde brillante que llevaba en el cabello, pero la reconoció al instante. Nymphadora Tonks, imposible olvidar la expresión de su rostro. Era la misma que tenía cuando la conoció veintiún años atrás. La curiosidad impresa en cada rincón de su cara.

Tonks, mantenía su vista en él. No podía evitarlo, su rostro le resultaba tan familiar y a la vez, le era completamente desconocido.

Sus miradas, se chocaron. Los ojos miel de Remus, en los café que ese día llevaba Nymphadora. Sintieron una corriente eléctrica recorrer sus espaldas, y se quedaron así, mirándose. De repente, Remus vio los ojos de la joven convertirse en una copia exacta a los de él. Ella no se dio cuenta del cambio.

-¿Nymphadora?- preguntó manteniendo el contacto visual.

-Sí- murmuró-. Es decir... no- Remus arqueó las cejas sorprendido, ella desvió la mirada hacia la mesa-.Digo, si soy yo, pero no Nymphadora sino Tonks.

-Sí- dijo él tontamente, sin despegar sus ojos de ella.

A su alrededor, todo se había parado. No existía nada más que ellos. Tonks había vuelto a posar sus ojos en los de él y los dos podían sentir como sus latidos se aceleraban y su respiración se entrecortaba. No había nada más alrededor. Para ella, sólo existían esos ojos miel donde le gustaría perderse y esa sonrisa dulce, dedicada a ella. Y él, él sólo veía sus ojos y su expresión. Jamás alguien le había parecido tan hermosa.

Desde muy lejos escuchaba la voz burlona de Sirius que lo presentaba.

-Ella es mi sobrina, a quien ya conoces, tiene gustos extraños: colores brillantes, los ruidos y el chocolate. Y éste que acaba de perder el habla y la razón es Remus Lupin, a quien también conoces, pero posiblemente no recuerdes, puesto que si no te acordabas de mí... es imposible que tu mente haya guardado algo de él. Él también tiene gustos raros: leer, estar serio y ¡oh, sorpresa! ¡El chocolate!

De repente la campana de la puerta sonó y conocidos alaridos comenzaron a sonar, sacándolos abruptamente de su ensoñación. Tonks se sobresaltó y se paró rápidamente volteando a uno de los gemelos que se apresuraba en ir a callar el retrato. Cayó sobre él tirando a su vez a Remus junto a ella en un fallido intento de prenderse de las solapas de su saco, que no habían resistido.

Mientras varios reían y algunos corrían arriba, otros se contenían un poco para ayudar a los caídos a levantarse. Sirius tomó la mano de Nymphadora y Remus a la vez y los hizo pararse, a la vez que reía.

-Nymphadora, eso fue lo más gracioso que ha pasado en el día- confesó sentándose a una silla de donde se encontraba ella aún riendo, dejando el lugar para su amigo. Tonks estaba tan ocupada mirando al extraño que no se percató de que la habían llamado por su nombre-. Después de la regañada que le pegó Molly a Remus por haber entrado con los zapatos sucios, claro está.

El más responsable de los Merodeadores, le dirigió una mirada con la que le dejaba claro que de serle posible, lo mataba.

-¿Remus?- repitió la chica- ¡Remus!- exclamó cuando éste asintió. Ese era Remus, fugazmente lo recordó dándole un gran trozo de chocolate y llevándola de la mano a algún lugar que no recordaba y se abalanzó para abrazarlo tirándolo nuevamente al suelo.

Se separó con una agilidad increíble mientras le extendía la mano y lo ayudaba a levantarse. Estaba totalmente avergonzada por su arrebato, muchos rostros la miraban divertidos.

-Gracias- murmuró frotándose la espalda, mientras a su alrededor, todos los presentes reían.

-Lo siento- dijo ella, avergonzada. Su cabello se puso del color del de los Weasleys. Ahora realmente pasaba por una de ellos- Oh, diablos- murmuró al ver el cambio.

-Oh, la pequeña se ha ruborizado- comentó Sirius malicioso.

Tonks había quedado sorprendida, realmente la conocía. Sólo pocas personas sabían que esa era su forma de ruborizarse. Iba a contestarle, pero antes se ocupó de su cabello. Lo dejó tal como estaba pero lo hizo crecer, hasta que alcanzó sus hombros.

-La hermana perdida de los Weasleys ha llegado- exclamó, provocando la hilaridad de los presentes.

-¿De veras eres Nymphadora?- preguntó Remus, mirándola con una sonrisa clavada en la cara. A Sirius, esa sonrisa no le agradaba nada.

Ella lo miró arrugando la nariz.

-No. Soy Tonks- murmuró de mala gana y comenzó a moverse en la silla.

Remus sonrió.

-Ya lo sé-contestó-. Lo que estoy haciendo es confirmar si de verdad eres Nymphadora Tonks.

-O estás pasando mucho tiempo con Ojoloco o te cambiaron por otra persona- intervino Sirius bromeando, temiendo por la vida de Remus; Nymphadora lo había amenazado a él la noche anterior por usar su nombre, y veía las muecas que hacía cada vez que decían su nombre, como para no tomarla en serio-. Te estás volviendo paranoico, amigo- agregó palmeándolo-. Ella es Nymphadora, ¿o acaso conoces otra metamorfamaga fanática de los colores brillantes?

-¿Podrían dejar de usar mi nombre?- dijo con los ojos centelleantes, apretando con fuerza la varita por debajo de la mesa.

-¿Temes que se te gaste?- preguntaron ambos mordaces.

-No- dijo conteniendo una sonrisa-. Temo tener que lastimar a mi tío y a su amigo si siguen diciéndolo. ¿Es que no entienden que no me gusta que me llamen así?

-De entenderlo, lo entendemos- explicó Sirius.

-Pero es que llevamos mucho tiempo llamándote así-completó Remus. (Ni que los hubieran poseído Fred y George)

-Es la primera vez que me ven, después de catorce años- dijo con impaciencia.

-Sí, pero te conocemos desde que eras una cosita rara, que se perdía cada dos minutos, y bueno... la costumbre quedó- dijo Sirius.

-¿Cómo que cosa rara? Mamá dijo que ustedes me cuidaban ¿cómo que me perdía?

-Verás... ¿no te acuerdas?- preguntó Remus extrañado.

-No- dijo sonriendo. Era la segunda vez en el día que se lo preguntaban, ni que fuera tonta y le gustará preguntar...

-Eso es extraño... No eras tan pequeña como para no hacerlo- murmuró Lupin

-Sí, sí. Eso mismo dijo mi padre, creo- dijo moviendo rápidamente las manos-. El punto es que no los recuerdo, bueno brevemente sí. Pequeños fragmentos aparecen, cuando los veo un largo rato y fuerzo a mi memoria a trabajar.

Los dos hombres la miraron extrañados

-No me miren como un bicho raro, es verdad. A ti te recuerdo, en mi casa sentado en el suelo jugando conmigo, y a ti- lo señaló a Remus- llevándome a comer helado y algún lado de la mano. Pero nada más...

-Mmm, yo tengo una teoría- dijo Sirius luego de un rato de observarla en silencio-. Eres rara.

-¡Sirius!

-¿Y qué otra explicación le encuentras? ¿Cómo no te acuerdas de mí? ¡De mí!... y bueno, de él- agregó señalando a su lado, casi despectivamente.

-Gracias, amigo- contestó Remus irónico.

-De nada- devolvió el otro en el mismo tono.

-Lo siento, no me acuerdo.

-¿Es qué acaso no leías el diario? ¿No cruzabas nunca por el cubículo de Shackelbot? Vaya que ha caído el nivel de aurores...

-¡Oye! No insultes- exclamó incorporándose-. Si leía El Profeta, y sí pasaba por el cubículo de Kingsley, pero nunca te asocié en mi vida...- agregó inocentemente y se volvió a sentar.

-Tu madre es mi prima favorita, pasaba todas las tardes en tu casa. ¿Cómo no te acuerdas de mí?- preguntó poniendo una cara de perro atropellado que hizo reír a Nymphadora.

-Lo siento, no recuerdo.

-Muy bien, me ofendí- exclamó Sirius cruzándose de brazos-. De ahora en adelante, no me hables, Nymphadora.

-No me llames Nymphadora- susurró entre dientes, dividida entre la risa y el enojo.  
Remus que hasta ahora había observado la escena divertido, le preguntó:

-¿De veras no te acuerdas?

-No- dijo ella, y para demostrar que era sincera lo miró a los ojos.

Los apartó rápidamente, prometiéndose a sí misma, evitarlo en futuras ocasiones. Había algo en ellos, no podía especificar exactamente que, pero la hacían perder el aliento.  
Dumbledore acababa de llegar y la reunión no tardó en comenzar. Los demás miembros habían ido llegando cuando ellos charlaban/discutían.

Buscando alejarse un poco de Remus, Tonks ayudó a Bill y Charlie a deshacerse de sus hermanos. Sacarlos afuera no fue fácil, y no lo culpó, de haber estado ella en la misma situación, hubiera buscado formas de escabullirse para escuchar una reunión clandestina. Molly se quedó con ellos, asegurando que no escucharan algo que ella no consideraba apropiado para su edad.

Volvió a su lugar, evitando la mirada de Remus. Charlie y Bill se sentaron a la izquierda. Venían conversando de Quidditch, lo que la distrajo y le permitió relajarse un poco.

Antes de que el viejo profesor hubiera empezado a hablar, Sirius se levantó y pidió la palabra, Dumbledore asintió con la cabeza y se sentó nuevamente en el extremo de la larga mesa, mirándolo con atención y su usual sonrisa.

-Quiero dar un anuncio, para aquellos que no se han enterado. No deben tocar la puerta para que los atiendan. El timbre de la puerta, ignórenlo, por favor. Se los agradeceré enormemente. No es agradable escuchar gritos histéricos cada vez que alguien llega. Creo que todos- dirigió una mirada severa a Tonks y Mundungus aficionados a tocar el timbre-, le dieron su varita al profesor Dumbledore, para que él hiciera que la puerta reconociera cada una de sus varitas, y así entrar sin problemas, sólo apoyándola sobre ella. Eso es todo —agregó y se sentó-. Gracias, Dumbledore

Dumbledore, se levantó otra vez y dio una vista rápida al salón antes de hablar. Ya no sonreía y tenía el semblante serio.

-Creo que todos sabemos porque estamos aquí. El ministerio se niega a creer que Voldemort ha vuelto- un estremecimiento recorrió la mesa, Tonks asombró a Remus, ella simplemente se limitó a mirar a Dumbledore-, y no quiere entender que estamos en peligro inminente, que él está juntando fuerzas y que hay que detenerlo ahora que está más vulnerable.

"Aún no tenemos claro, que es lo está buscando, además de Harry Potter, pero fuentes confiables informan, que se encuentra en el Ministerio, y para ser exactos lo que quiere se encuentra en el departamento de Misterios. Pero, como no sabemos que es lo que hay en dicho lugar y el Ministerio momentáneamente no colaborará con nosotros, lo único que podemos hacer es custodiar el lugar y evitar que cualquier mortífago.

"También debo decir, que Harry necesitará custodia, no es seguro por ahora que este sin protección. Necesitaremos formar guardias que protejan a Harry y el departamento de Misterios, pero de eso hablaremos en un momento.

"A mis oídos ha llegado que jóvenes han entrado a las filas de Voldemort -nuevo estremecimiento general-. Es imprescindible tener un contacto con ellos, que suelen ser los más débiles, por así decirlo. Generalmente, no saben exactamente que hacer y terminan involucrándose en una horrible matanza, por una cuestión de apellido y creencias antiguas. Muchas veces, son más fáciles de manipular, tanto por el bien como por el mal. Por lo que suelen ser convencidos rápidamente de volver al camino que sería considerado correcto.

"Me atrevo a decir que los que estamos aquí, estamos en este lugar no sólo porque el Ministerio no nos cree, sino también porque entendemos que ya no estamos seguros y que no nos vamos a quedar de brazos cruzados esperando que alguien muera y Fudge por fin entienda que no es atención lo que busco. Hay que juntar refuerzos aquí y en el extranjero, aliarse con aquellos con los que tenemos la seguridad que Voldemort intentará crear lazos -¿de que tienen tanto miedo? Es sólo un nombre-. Criaturas que los propios magos hemos dejado a un lado y, tal vez, inconscientemente, los hemos puesto en nuestra contra.

"Por esta razón y por que los consideró grandes personas, se encuentran aquí Rubeus Hagrid y Madame Olympe Maxine".

Ambos se pararon, pero debieron agacharse por lo bajo del techo, y caminaron hacia Dumbledore, colocándose a su derecha. Varias personas se quedaron boquiabiertas al ver a Madame Maxine, jamás pensaron conocer a alguien tan grande como Hagrid.

-Ellos emprenderán una misión que les encargué al final del pasado año escolar- dijo el anciano director señalándolos con un gesto-. Irán hacia el oeste, y tratarán de formar una alianza con los gigantes. Ya han aceptado de antemano, pero yo los he obligado a venir a conocer al resto de la Orden, porque ellos también son parte de ella, desde el momento en que aceptaron realizar tan temeraria expedición.

Recibieron unos cálidos aplausos, que hicieron sonrojar a Hagrid. Madame Maxine, simplemente sonreía y se inclinaba respetuosamente.

Cuando los aplausos terminaron, ellos se marcharon agradeciendo y alegando que debían prepararse. Al irse, Dumbledore volvió a hablar:

-Con respecto a las guardias del Ministerio, debo decir, que todos participarán excepto algunas personas como la señora Arabella aquí presente- señaló a una anciana al otro lado de la mesa sobre la derecha, que saludó sonriente a Sirius y Remus que le devolvieron el saludo-, por razones obvias. Ella se encargará de cuidar a Harry, trabajo que ha hecho impecablemente bien, desde hace catorce años. Pero necesitará ayuda, así que se aceptan voluntarios- varias manos se levantaron, incluso la de Sirius, pero éste la bajó rápidamente al ver las miradas que le dirigieron Dumbledore, Molly y Remus-, ah Mundungus-, dijo finalmente- tú serás perfecto, y tú también Emmeline, creo que con ustedes tres será suficiente. Pasarán desapercibidos- los tres asintieron.

"Volviendo sobre las del Ministerio, necesitaremos los planos, pero eso no es imprescindible en este momento. Hay lugares donde nos podemos ubicar sin ser detectados. Y tengo entendido, Alastor que una de tus capas esta a disposición de la Orden- el aludido asintió y le pasó una capa. Varios miraron asombrados, era la primera vez que veían una capa de invisibilidad-. Confió que cuento con varios voluntarios- nuevamente varias manos se levantaron, y otra vez la de Sirius bajó rápidamente-. Muy bien, lo que nos lleva a organizar los horarios...

-Déjeme hacerlo, Dumbledore- pidió Sirius alzando su mano-. Para hacer algo, porque al parecer me pasaré la vida encerrado aquí.

-Muy bien- accedió-, debes hacer guardia de dos personas cada doce horas. Turnos rotativos. Procura que se lleven bien y que esos horarios no interfieran con otros asuntos. Porque tenemos aquí varias personas que pertenecen al Ministerio, y le resultaría muy sospechoso al ministro que muchos de sus trabajadores le faltasen sin razones convincentes- Sirius asintió y se levantó en busca de pluma y pergamino para anotar a los voluntarios- Además de eso, nos quedan varias cosas- y se volteo para dirigirse directamente al segundo de los Weasley-. Tengo entendido, Charlie, que te marchas mañana.

-Así es, señor- confirmó el pelirrojo- Por lo que quería preguntarle por que me llamó aquí. Yo no puedo hacer ninguna guardia.

-Yo no te llame precisamente para eso- le explicó sonriendo- Vuelves a Rumania, ¿no es así?- Charlie asintió- Eso es perfecto, allí siempre ha habido seguidores del lado Oscuro, por eso es necesario que "reclutes" gente de confianza que pueda luchar con ellos.

-Genial- murmuró él, mientras Dumbledore le alcanzaba un trozo de pergamino a la vez que decía:

-Es una vieja amiga de Minerva y afortunadamente, está de nuestra parte. Cuando llegues comunícate con ella y luego de hacerlo mándanos un informe.

-Así lo haré, señor- contestó Charlie, sonriendo de satisfacción al darse cuenta que tenía una misión prácticamente para el solo. Posiblemente no muy peligrosa, pero era una misión al fin y al cabo.

En ese momento se dirigió a las dos personas que estaban a su lado: Bill y Tonks. Alegando que eran jóvenes y que Nymphadora, fácilmente podía cambiar su aspecto, ellos y varios más se encargarían de involucrarse con las nuevas adquisiciones de Voldemort- ¿si no dejan de estremecerse, para que lo escuchan?-. Tarea que comenzarían la semana siguiente.

Muchos se marcharon ni bien les asignaron sus actividades. Cuando apenas quedaban unos veinte, Dumbledore le pidió a Molly que hiciera pasar a Ron y a Hermione que acababa de llegar, según tenía entendido.

-Ronald, Hermione- llamó amablemente cuando asomaron sus cabezas a la puerta. Sirius los saludó efusivamente y los apremió a bajar, saludaron a Lupin con la cabeza y Hermione devolvió tímidamente la sonrisa a Tonks-. Tengo que pedirles encarecidamente- dijo luego de que tomarán asiento-, que en sus cartas a Harry cualquier comentario a las actividades que se están llevando aquí. Desconfiamos, que su correo puede estar siendo vigilado, y queremos evitar cualquier roce con el Ministerio. Lo mismo para ti, Sirius- agregó cuando los chicos escaparon escaleras arribas cuchicheando algo. Sirius no comentó nada, pero se lo notaba contrariado-, ahora sí, no los distraigo más, me marchó y los dejó que disfruten de la deliciosa cena que seguramente ha preparado Molly. Antes de retirarme, permítanme recordarles discreción ante todo. Bueno ahora así, adiós- y se escabulló rápidamente.

-¿Te quedas a cenar?- preguntó Charlie a su supuesta hermana perdida.

-Por supuesto- dijo de inmediato y se levantó de un salto. Estaba que desbordaba de entusiasmo por tener en sus manos tanta responsabilidad. Y para descargarse un poco, salió para ayudar a la señora Weasley.

Hubiera sido mejor sino lo hubiera hecho, pero no hubo que lamentar ningún daño, gracias al ágil reflejo de Fred que detuvo la inminente caída de la olla con comida.

La cena transcurrió sin mayores percances (descontando que Sirius le pasó azúcar a Remus, en vez de sal cuando éste se la pidió y miraba distraído a Tonks y que ésta volcó la mitad de la jarra de jugo de calabaza sobre Sirius, en semi- venganza, semi-descuido por haber hecho un comentario no muy gracioso, para ella, sobre su nariz)

Nymphadora no tardó en trabar amistad con Hermione, que la miraba divertida con los diferentes cambios que le hacía a su aspecto. Y finalmente, se ganó todo el cariño de la metamorfamaga cuando quejándose de los profesores de DCAO que habían tenido, le contó que el mejor que habían tenido fue él licántropo sentado a su derecha. No se acordaba bien, con sinceridad, no se acordaba para nada, pero estaba segura que Remus, era una de las mejores personas que conocía.

A medias escuchaba la conversación que mantenía con Sirius y a su lado. Hablaban sobre la impresión que les había dejado la reunión.

-Apuesto lo que quieras a que la fuente confiable es Snape- masculló Sirius- Y ese de confiable tiene lo que tenía de lindo en el colegio- agregó comiendo con saña un trozo de pollo.

-Sí, lo sé-murmuró Remus, sirviéndose ensalada-Pero si Dumbledore confía en él... a mí tampoco me cae bien, pero que pudo decir me ha estado pasando la poción...

-Si- dijo Sirius- Pero, ¿estás seguro que el veneno no es uno de los ingredientes?

-Bueno, estoy aquí aún ¿no?

-Sí, pero eso no significa que no esté usando un veneno de efecto tardío.

-Ajám. Después soy yo el paranoico...

-No te burles, lo conocemos muy bien. Y no estábamos entre sus amigos en el colegio.

-Eso pasó hace años- luego meditó un poco-. Tienes razón, creo que la próxima vez haré que Ojoloco la revise...

Pasaron unos segundo en silencio, y como Sirius se aburría, pensó que sería divertido ver la reacción a la pequeña treta que acababa de armar. Su sexto sentido, había descubierto una pequeña cosa que no podía esperar. Esas dos personas a su lado debían estar juntas, y cuanto antes.

-¿Quieres qué te diga cuando es tu primera guardia?- preguntó Sirius extendiendo los pergaminos sobre la mesa.

Como estaba muy ocupado con la cerveza de manteca, Remus asintió con la cabeza.

-En dos horas, con la chica que tienes al lado.

Casi simultáneamente, ambos se ahogaron con lo que estaban bebiendo y lo miraron incrédulos.


	3. En guardia

**Chicle y chocolate**

**Cáp. 3: En guardia**

-¿En qué diablos estabas pensando?- le espetó Remus a aquel que solía ser conocido como el más guapo de los Merodeadores.

La puerta se azotó con violencia, y las lámparas de gas se encendieron inmediatamente. Aún así, la estancia no salió de la oscuridad total, sino que adquirió una apariencia lúgubre, que acentuaban la expresión de Lupin; y que asustaba a Sirius recordándole sus años de colegio cuando el prefecto quería hacerlos pagar por alguna pequeña gran broma.

-¿En que momento? Mi cerebro funciona la mayor parte del tiempo ¿sabes?

-Lo de las guardias, mi amigo- respondió conteniéndose.

-No le veo ningún problema- dijo sincero y se acostó en la cama con dosel que estaba en una esquina junto a la ventana.

-¿Por qué hago una guardia con Nymphadora en menos de media hora?

-Porque sí. Oye, Dumbledore me dijo que yo armará las guardias- exclamó levantándose y acercándose a Remus amenazadoramente-, y que los únicos requisitos eran que fueran de dos personas y que estas se llevarán bien ¿o me vas a decir que no te llevas bien con ella?- terminó clavándole el índice en el pecho del licántropo

Remus no contestó.

-¿O es que acaso temes que ella se de cuenta que te derretiste literalmente cuando la viste?

'¿Tan obvio había sido?' se volteó hacia la puerta dispuesto a marcharse, pero conociendo a Sirius, sabía que malinterpretaría ese silencio...

-¿De qué hablas?- masculló girando sobre sus pies.

-Oh, vamos. No soy ciego... vi como se quedaron- respondió sentándose en polvoriento sofá que había en el centro de la habitación-, parecían dos adolescentes. Tu expresión me hizo acordar a la de James, cuando miraba embobado a Lily...- añadió con nostalgia.

-No se de que hablas- negó.

Sirius le lanzó una mirada escéptica, pero Remus se encogió de hombros.

-Hablo- dijo, alzando la voz-, de lo que vi. De lo que sintieron, porque ella también se quedo como idiota. Ninguno de los dos pudo disimular como se pusieron cuando se miraron. Fue tan obvio y tonto.

-Baja la voz- rogó mirando hacia la puerta-. Realmente no se de que hablas.

-Muy bien- exclamó Sirius, sin bajar el volumen de su voz-, nunca fuiste bueno mintiendo, ni siquiera cuando estábamos en el colegio. Y con el paso de los años veo que tampoco has aprendido a hacerlo.

Silencio, silencio. Si hablará con la ventana, tal vez le hubiera sacado algo. Pero Remus parecía una pared imperturbable. Sólo silencio, sabía que estaba meditando pero el que lo ignorara lo estaba exasperando.

-¿Me vas a negar que ella no te movió el piso? ¿Qué no te sentiste atravesado por una corriente eléctrica cuando sus miradas se encontraron? ¿Qué te dio un chispazo? ¿Qué te pegó fuerte?

Por primera vez, desde que habían entrado en la habitación, alzó la vista hacia su viejo amigo.

-No...-musitó.

-NO ¿QUÉ?

-No grites...- rogó suavemente. Balbuceó algo que ni él mismo entendió

-Es que me sacas de quicio, Remus. Ella está muerta por ti. Tienes una oportunidad de acercarte a ella y te enojas.

-¿Cómo sabes que esta muerta por mí?- se sentía un colegial otra vez- Sólo nos miramos por diez segundos.

-Tres minutos- masculló Sirius-. Y de reloj. No sé como puedes ser tan ciego...

-Ya, Sirius- dijo cansado-. Es imposible ¿como iba a fijarse ella en mí?

-¿Y cómo voy a saber yo? Además es bastante rara- agregó como zanjando la cuestión.

-Ese no es el punto...

-Bueno, el punto es que... (¿Cuál es el bendito punto?) ¿Por qué no vas y averiguas esta noche si estoy diciendo la verdad y ella si sintió algo contigo? Digo, por ti.

Remus no dijo nada, pero asintió por dentro. Lo haría, sólo que no iba a decírselo a Sirius. Después de todo, no costaba nada probar y saber. Saber si él había causado el mismo efecto en ella, que ella en él.

Sirius resopló agobiado y lo apremió para que salieran de allí.

-No me gusta mi habitación-confesó-. Me da escalofríos- le dirigió una última mirada a la estancia y salió rápidamente.

Antes de salir, a Remus le pareció escuchar que unos pasos se alejaban estrepitosamente, pero cuando entraron en el pasillo no vio a nadie.

Nymphadora entró al comedor un minuto antes que ellos, respirando agitadamente y con el cabello más rojo que nunca. Maldecía en voz baja por su particular forma de sonrojarse... pero se felicitaba mentalmente por la rapidez de sus reflejos y la velocidad con la que había salido desde atrás de la puerta.

Estaba avergonzada de haberlo hecho, pero no había podido resistirse, escuchar detrás de las puertas siempre había sido su debilidad. Estaba doblemente ruborizada, primero por haberlo hecho y segundo por lo que había oído.

Se sentó en la desierta cocina y esperó que bajaran, con la vista fija en el fuego que amenazaba con extinguirse. Pensó que hacía calor para tener el fuego encendido, pero luego se dio cuenta de que era mágico y no calentaba, sólo ayudaba a alumbrar. El comedor estaba lleno de antorchas, peor al parecer lo único que realmente alumbraba era la luz que provenía de la chimenea.

Remus y Sirius, se sentaron junto a ella. Sirius venía hablando solo, desde que salieron de su habitación Lupin se había negado a dirigirle la palabra.

De repente se produjo un silencio incómodo. Impaciente por romperlo, Tonks se levantó para buscar la capa de Moody que estaba en la otra punta de la mesa.

Contra el pronóstico de Sirius, no tropezó y se sentó satisfecha nuevamente en su lugar. Ansiosos, Sirius y Nymphadora, por romper la tensión del ambiente comenzaron a hablar de banalidades. Hablaron de Fudge, de Snape, de Scrimgeour, siempre criticándolos. Incluso Molly Weasley estuvo presente en la charla, en boca de Sirius.

Tonks no pudo evitar reír ante la imitación de los gritos de la Señora Weasley, ella había sufrido varios el verano que pasó en la Madriguera, como para olvidarlos. Sirius realizó una imitación muy buena, casi tan buena como la que solían hacer los gemelos

En este punto, Remus intervino.

-No deberías haberle gritado- dijo mirándolo seriamente.

Cerca del mediodía, Sirius y Molly habían discutido por la habitación de éste. Él se negaba a dejar pasar a Molly para que lo limpiara, y ella insistía, llegando al tope de la escasa paciencia del merodeador

-Ay, vamos. Yo se lo dije amablemente, y como no entendía, se lo tuve que decir de otra forma.

Tonks rió suavemente al imaginarse la 'otra forma'. Lupin puso los ojos en blanco, no tenía caso discutir. Además Sirius tenía razón si no quería que se metieran con sus cosas, no tenían derecho a hacerlo. Al fin y al cabo era su casa.

Remus miró el reloj con impaciencia mientras Sirius se dirigió a avivar al fuego.

-¡KREACHER!- bramó sobresaltándola.

-Calla, Sirius- dijo Remus- Vas a despertar a alguien.

Pero Sirius fingió no haberlo oído, y gritó una vez más. Cuando iba por el cuarto grito, se escuchó que alguien bajaba rápidamente arrastrando los pies por la escalera.

-¿Llamó, mi amo?

-Sí ¿Qué acaso tanta mugre te ha dejado sordo?- murmuró irónico.

-Oh, no, señor, no- dijo el elfo haciendo una profunda reverencia mascullando algo que no se hizo audible para ninguno los que estaban con él. Pero Sirius captó la intención de lo que quiso decir porque lo levantó en el aire.

-Repite lo que dijiste, repítelo- chilló.

-Sirius, bájalo- demandó Remus. Sirius obedeció a regañadientes y lo abalanzó contra el suelo.

El elfo resbaló y fue a parar a los pies de Tonks, que se alejó un poco en su silla, recelosa. No sabía porque pero le daba miedo, quizás era porque tenía un aspecto de lunático, porque parecía desnutrido y tenía colgajos de piel por todos lados o por los ojos verdes claro inyectados de sangre y la carnosa nariz en forma de hocico de cerdo.

Kreacher se levantó haciendo otra reverencia. Su nariz tocó el suelo.

-Kreacher lamenta haber asustado a la señorita- exclamó aumentando aún más su reverencia. Tonks iba a contestar algo pero el elfo volvió a hablar-: La señorita le recuerda a alguien- dijo alzando los ojos, pero aún en reverencia-. La señorita tiene un aroma familiar... La señorita es una Black...- dijo después de observarla un rato largo dilatando sus fosas nasales-. Pero, Kreacher jamás la ha visto

-Es la hija de Andrómeda, Kreacher- explicó Remus, que junto con Sirius observaba risueño la expresión de Nymphadora.

-El hombre-lobo le habla a Kreacher- volvió a mascullar el elfo, Sirius intentó acercarse al elfo, pero Remus lo tironeó del brazo y lo obligó a sentarse-. Le dice el nombre que le prohibieron pronunciar a Kreacher. Y ahora Kreacher entiende, ahora Kreacher comprende porque nunca la había visto. La señorita es una sangre sucia. Es hija de una Black y un sangre sucia.

En este punto, Tonks había caído el suelo. Porque a cada frase que decía Kreacher, iba acercando su horrible rostro a la cara de ella, y Nymphadora por zafar iba moviéndose hacia atrás. Sirius se abalanzó sobre Kreacher, lo tomó del rudimentario uniforme y lo lanzó contra las escaleras.

-Fuera. Y como te oiga insultar a los que entran a la casa, te marchas para siempre- el elfo lo observó asustado unos momentos, pero luego hizo una reverencia y desapareció con el odio impreso en sus ojos.

-¿Para qué lo llamaste en primer lugar?- se interesó Remus, mientras ayudaba a levantar a Tonks. Ambos evitaron hacer contacto visual.

Pero antes de que volviera a sentarse, Tonks buscó los ojos de él. Y los encontró... a ella las rodillas le temblaron y volvió a caer. Él, por su parte, sintió como su boca se le ponía seca...

Sirius los miró unos momentos, sintió una punzada en el pecho, algo así como una mezcla de celos y alegría ajena. Luego, murmuró algo ininteligible y salió de la habitación alegando que estaba muerto de sueño.

Quizás, para Nymphadora hubiera sido ininteligible pero Lupin entendió lo que quiso decir. Se había molestado porque él había negado que le hubiera pasado algo con Nymphadora y ahora lo primero que lograba cuando sus miradas se encontraban era hacerla caer al piso, y él mismo se había quedado como paralizado.

Volvió a ayudarla, volteando la cara. Clavó sus ojos en la chimenea, aunque se moría de ganas de verla. No podía evitarlo, se sentía algo... adolescente.

Tonks se sentó apresuradamente en la silla y posó su vista en la pared, vigilándolo con el rabillo del ojo. Él fingió no notarlo y comenzaron a hablar sin mirarse. ¿Por qué lo hacían si ambos sentían lo mismo? Quizás porque no se lo habían confesado mutuamente. Tal vez, porque hasta que lo escucharan en la boca del otro, todo podía ser un gran malentendido.

-Yo entendía que no querían a mi madre porque se fugó con mi papá, pero no sabía que la odiaran tanto como para que prohibieran decir su nombre- murmuró pensativa.

-Los Black siempre han sido rencorosos- dijo Remus, recordando una frase que el propio Sirius le había dicho aquella tarde mientras limpiaban. -¿Por qué lo habrá llamado?- repitió un tanto curioso.

¿Por qué lo había hecho? Si al final lo había sacado volando de allí.

-No lo sé- murmuró ella suavemente-. Quizás quería que me conociera- agregó con media sonrisa.

Él a su vez también sonrió, y pensó en lo que el elfo había dicho.

'La señorita tiene un aroma familiar, la señorita es una Black'

¿A qué huelen los Black? Le pareció que Sirius no olía a nada en particular, mientras que la joven a su lado desprendía un inconfundible aroma a chicle. Chicle de frutilla.

Nada le había parecido tan delicioso como el chicle y la frutilla nunca, jamás.

-¿A qué huelen los Black?- dijo Tonks formulando la pregunta que él había pensado- ¿A qué huelo yo?- rió.

Remus sintió que sus mejillas se le ponían escarlatas. Pero Tonks no se dio cuenta, se había propuesto no mirarlo el resto de la noche, y aunque se le hacía difícil, estaba tratando de entretenerse con las manchas de la pared.

Miro su reloj, que como siempre vino al rescate y lo salvó de tener que contestar la pregunta. Faltaban quince para las once.

-Debemos irnos- exclamó levantándose.

Tonks lo imitó lo menos ruidosamente que pudo. Con el resultado contrario, en su apuro por salir derribó unas cuantas sillas, y lo siguió tropezando por todo el trayecto a la salida. Cuando se acercaban al vestíbulo, creyeron oír la voz de Sirius que susurraba enojado. Se abrieron paso hacia allí y lo encontraron parado en medio de la escalera, discutiendo con el retrato torcido de un anciano con un gorro extraño. No entendían muy bien de lo que hablaban, pero era obvio que el viejo pedía algo que Sirius se negaba a dar. Cuando se sintieron observados, Sirius se apresuró a ocultar algo en su espalda.

Conociendo a su amigo, Remus desconfió que fuera una botella, pero no pudo verla bien a causa de la casi completa oscuridad del lugar. Tonks se acercó a la puerta, harta de estar en lo oscuro y la abrió, lo que sea que fuera que tenía tras su espalda brilló cuando la luz llegó hasta allí. Murmurando un suave adiós que Sirius ignoró, saltó hacia la claridad de la calle.

Lupin miró severamente a su amigo, pero éste simplemente le devolvió la mirada, fastidiado, luego miró a Tonks frunciendo el ceño y volvió a mirarlo a él, como enojado y desapareció rápidamente, con el anciano tras él. Remus no pudo entender lo que había querido decir con eso y un golpe de Tonks con el pie sobre la vereda lo hizo volverse. Ella había cambiado el color de su cabello a un negro tan oscuro como la noche y le hacía señas con la mano desde la vereda

Volteó por última vez, esperando ver alguna explicación acerca de lo que había querido decirle Sirius, pero al encontrar nada más que oscuridad se escabulló tras Tonks algo malhumorado.

Cuando la puerta se cerró tras él, llegó a la conclusión de que Sirius estaba actuando caprichosamente y no sabía porque. En ese momento tenía un presentimiento que eso tenía mucho que ver con que él hubiera negado sentir algo con Nymphadora. Caminaba apresuradamente y no escuchaba lo que Tonks decía. Ni siquiera su suave aroma que momentos antes lo deleitaba lograba calmarlo.

'Es un idiota. Me mete en esto porque cree que lo necesito. Bueno si sentí algo con ella y ¿Qué? Sólo eran... nervios... Estoy seguro... Y ahora no sé porque se molestó si no le hicimos nada '

Nymphadora finalmente se ofendió por ser ignorada y dejó de hablar. No entendía porque que lo había alterado tanto. El silencio lentamente comenzó a calmar a Remus y logró esbozar una sonrisa tranquilizadora que por poco la derrite.

-Llegamos- exclamó y se detuvo en seco.

Tonks observó con aprensión el callejón en el que habían acordado desaparecer. Era un lugar estrecho y oscuro. Se sentía el corretear de las ratas entre los tachos de basura Pero se encogió de hombros y avanzó tras Lupin. Se echaron la capa encima y al mismo tiempo desaparecieron.

Un lugar bastante parecido había sido el elegido para aparecer. Ajustándose la capa, se encaminaron hacia un trasladador que los llevaría hasta el atrio. Con una sonrisa tomaron una edición vieja del Profeta y sintieron el conocido tirón desde el ombligo.

Luego de dar vueltas por un torbellino de colores, llegaron a destino. Tambaleándose un poco, llegaron a tierra firme y Tonks se sujetó del brazo de Remus, para no caer.

Mientras éste guardaba el trasladador en el bolsillo, sintió el tirón. Miró hacia donde estaba Nymphadora, que lo soltó inmediatamente y desvió la cara hacia donde se suponían debía estar el guardia de seguridad.

-Ese haragán- masculló entre dientes, Remus dirigió su vista hacia donde Tonks miraba-. Cada vez que vengo se queja de que trabaja demasiado; pero por lo que veo y me han dicho, cada vez que tiene oportunidad abandona el puesto... ¡Es increíble!

-Eso es mejor para nosotros- rió Lupin, y Tonks no pudo menos que darle la razón-. No podemos ir hacia los ascensores- señaló tironeándola suavemente cuando la notó enfilando hacia allí. Tonks paró en seco al oírlo y lo miró incrédula-. Atraeríamos gente. Por el ruido- explicó.

Tonks mantuvo su expresión de incredulidad.

-Bromeas, ¿verdad? Son nueve pisos- murmuró.

Él volvió a reír.

-Lo sé- musitó y se la llevó semi-arrastrando hacia las escaleras.

-¿No podríamos aparecernos? Son nueve pisos...

-Tú mejor que yo sabes que nadie puede aparecerse en el Departamento de Misterios.

Suspiró molesta y comenzaron a bajar las interminables escaleras. Ella iba un tanto distraída contando los escalones, evitándose así mirarlo. Mientras, Remus recordaba viejas épocas bajo la capa. Aunque ésta era mucho más grande que la de James, una sucesión de millones de imágenes aparecieron frente a sus ojos y no pudo evitar dibujar una sonrisa de melancolía en sus labios. Un aroma lo trajo de vuelta a la actualidad.

"Chicle, dulce sabor a chicle", pensó

El aroma que desprendía Nymphadora lo estaba mareando. Lo embriagaba, se sentía transportado hacia un lugar mágico. Siguió avanzando con ese dulce perfume que le llenaba los sentidos, y con los ojos clavados en ella.

No podía quitárselos de encima. Había crecido. Ya no era una niña. Y le resultaba bonita, muy bonita, con el cabello negro y algunas mechas rojas cubriendo su rostro. Algo en ella lo atrapaba, quizás su llamativa forma de vestir, de hablar o simplemente su forma de ser, tan alegre y viva. Pero sin duda, su aroma era lo que mas le llamaba la atención. De repente su voz lo sobresaltó

-Mil novecientos veinticuatro, mil novecientos veinticinco, mil novecientos veintiséis, mil novecientos veintisiete...; mil novecientos treinta y dos... mil novecientos treinta y seis. ¡Mil novecientos treinta y seis!- exclamó triunfal dando un salto que retumbó en el silencio, amplificado por las paredes de piedra-. Lo siento- dijo a media voz, con una sonrisa de niña buena- ¡Nos bajamos mil novecientos treinta y seis escalones!- susurró.

-Wow ¿Mil novecientos treinta y seis?

-Estoy exhausta- admitió con un suspiro-. Vamos a sentarnos- sugirió, señalando un lugar junto a los ascensores, frente a la puerta del departamento.

Se pusieron en marcha rápidamente hacia allí. Tonks no pudo evitar azotar ruidosamente los pies contra el suelo.

-Shh- dijo suavemente, volteando su cabeza levemente, temiendo que alguien pudiera oírlos.

-Relájate- repuso ella jovial-. No queda nadie aquí- murmuró, pero aún así ella también miro para todos lados. Nunca se sabía. Tal vez algún adicto al trabajo aún rondaba por allí.

En silencio, todo un logro para Nymphadora, se sentaron. Pasaron cinco minutos observando la puerta completamente callados.

-¿Qué crees que es lo que quieren de allí?- preguntó finalmente, sin poder aguantar un segundo más el silencio.

-Realmente no lo sé. Seguramente es algo muy importante. Pero como Snape no fue a la reunión de hoy... no lo sé y aparentemente Dumbledore tampoco. Tal vez, Voldemort aún no confía completamente en Severus-explicó ante la cara de desconcierto

-Lo sabia-dijo ella

Ahora él estaba desconcertado

-Ya sabía yo, que tenía cara de mortífago

Remus arqueó las cejas sorprendido

-Y según tu criterio, ¿Qué cara tienen los mortífagos?-preguntó con media sonrisa

-Pues...-Tonks estaba buscando las palabras para describirlos sin que resultara grosera, pero luego se dio cuenta de que eran mortífagos-. Claro que también cuenta su personalidad, eso es lo que se refleja en sus rostros. Pero generalmente, tienen cara de amargados, resentidos sociales, malvados, que disfrutan viendo el dolor de otros. Y si no me crees sólo tienes que ver la cara de Snape o de mi "querida" tía Bellatrix, si quieres te muestro una de las fotos que mamá tiene con ella y Narcissa.

-No, está bien. Recuerdo perfectamente su rostro.

No era fácil olvidar a la persona que alguna vez se burló de él, que lo torturó; la misma que había torturado hasta la demencia a dos de las mejores personas y Aurors que había conocido, y que había destruido tantas vidas.

Dos horas pasaron, sin ningún movimiento. Ni por parte de ellos, ni por algún alma viviente que se encontrará en el lugar. Nada se movía. Todo se encontraba en la más absoluta quietud.

Tonks no pudo evitar de extrañarse de ella misma. Durante todo ese tiempo había logrado mantenerse quieta y callada. Quizás tenía que ver con el hecho de que Remus estuviera tan cerca. Él le contagiaba paz. Una paz y tranquilidad que nunca creyó encontrar.

Repentinamente, la puerta que estaban vigilando se abrió; instintivamente, sacaron sus varitas y apuntaron a la figura que salía de allí.

Era alta, tenía el cabello enrulado y medianamente corto, y era un hombre. Cuando se puso de frente, descubrió unos hermosos ojos azul mar. Unos cuantos rizos le caían sobre éstos, haciéndolo lucir joven y despreocupado. Tonks no tardó en reconocerlo.

-Matt- exclamó sin poder contenerse. Inmediatamente, se dio cuenta de su error.

El joven comenzó a escudriñar el lugar con la varita en alto y se acercaba peligrosamente donde ellos estaban sentados. No tenían otra opción más que permanecer allí. Si se movían los descubrían, pero si no lo hacían también.

Remus ya tenía una decisión, si se seguía acercando lo desmayaría, borraría su memoria y saldrían corriendo. Miró a Tonks buscando alguna señal de asentimiento para atacarlo, pero ella permanecía inmóvil apuntándolo con la varita, con la mano en la boca y la vista clavada en el "tal Matt" mientras lo veía a acercarse.

Nymphadora no dejaba de reprenderse mentalmente por haber gritado tan fuerte, por haber olvidado que estaba en una misión y por ponerlos en peligro de una forma tan estúpida. También se reprendía porque no había gritado su nombre porque se alegrará de verlo, sino porque se sorprendió y se asustó pensando que podría descubrirla con Remus. Olvidando completamente de que tenía una capa de invisibilidad encima; como un par de horas antes, al encontrarse con unos hermosos ojos miel, había olvidado que tenía novio.

De repente, una voz femenina se escuchó desde adentro del departamento.

-¡Matt! ¡Matthew! ¡James Matthew! Te he estado llamando- exclamó una joven de cabellos rizados, a la vez que salía.

Matt se volteó precipitadamente.

-¿Eras tú la que llamabas?- preguntó.

-Sí, olvidaste los informes- explicó poniendo dos enormes carpetas en sus manos-¿Pensabas atacarme?- agregó señalando la varita.

-No, no... Es que...- balbuceó-. Creí que escuché que alguien me llamaba, pero no vi a nadie.

Tonks se revolvió inquieta y Lupin la sujetó del brazo suavemente. De inmediato la joven dejó de moverse, agradeciéndole interiormente a Remus el haberlo hecho.

-Creí que era la voz de Tonks- dijo finalmente.

Remus se sobresaltó... ¿Ese tipo la conocía? ¿Serían amigos? ¿O él sería su...? Ni siquiera se atrevía a formular la pregunta...

-¿Y pensabas atacarla?- rió la joven.

-Por supuesto que no-se enojó y guardó la varita-. Fue un acto reflejo. Ya sabes Fudge no quiere que nadie...

-que no trabaje aquí se acerque-completó haciendo una mala imitación del ministro. Tonks ahogó una risita escondiendo su cara en el brazo de Remus. Se separó con rapidez mostrando unos cuantos mechones rojo fuego-. Sí, sí. Yo también escuché ese discurso... seguramente son las ganas de verla lo que te hace oír esas cosas.

-¿Vas a ir a su apartamento?

-No, ella fue donde sus padres, probablemente se quedó a pasar la noche allí.

- Genial, entonces. Vamos, dejaré que me invites un trago y me cuentes de tu vida.

Se metieron en el ascensor, pasando muy cerca de donde estaban sentados pero sin notarlos.

-Ella es Ann, su hermana- dijo a media voz, aclarando la pregunta implícita que Remus le hacía, pero no era esa realmente la pregunta.

-¿Él es... tu...?- balbuceó después de dieciséis segundos de incómodo silencio.

-Novio- murmuró quedamente, sin atreverse a mirarlo. Considerando que sus zapatillas se merecían toda la atención del mundo.

-Oh...

Respiró profundamente, calmándose a sí mismo, pero no podía dejar de pensar lo idiota que había sido. Lo idiota que era al pensar que una muchacha tan joven y bonita como ella hubiera estado soltera. Sintió como si algo dentro de él se rompía. Tenía novio, y el tipo no era feo, y era joven, y tenía empleo. En un segundo se sintió diez veces más feo, cincuenta años más viejo y jamás pesó que sus bolsillos vacíos le pesaran tanto...

"Y el sano"- pensó inconscientemente. Ahora, definitivamente sentía que algo se había roto en mil pedazos. Aunque le costara admitirlo la ilusión que había acariciado momento antes se desvanecía con rapidez. Se sentía hueco, vacío. Como un estúpido había pensado en conocerlo, en tener algo con ella. Aún cuando eso hubiera sido breve.

Había olvidado completamente la clase de monstruo que era, ¿cómo podía haberlo olvidado? ¿Cómo podía haber fantaseado con ella? ¿En qué diablos estaba pensando? Mejor dicho, ¿en qué no estaba pensando cuando escuchó a Sirius? ¿Se había golpeado la cabeza o qué? ¿Qué es lo que lo llevó a actuar contra su costumbre... a actuar sin pensar?

Mientras Lupin divagaba en su mente, Tonks meditaba sobre la forma en que había reaccionado su compañero. ¿Se habría enojado? Aún no se atrevía a mirarlo.

Por los gritos que había escuchado cuando todo comenzó, él había sentido algo por ella. Y ella no cabía en sí de alegría. Cuando se vieron en el comedor, creyó encontrar algo mágico en él, algo, algo que no había sentido nunca y que le hizo olvidar el resto del mundo, y eso incluía a Matt

Estaba cansada, se sentía somnolienta. Bostezó nuevamente y apoyó su cabeza en su hombro tímidamente. Él a su vez, sin darse cuenta, y con suavidad, recargó su cabeza sobre la de ella. Olvidando todo lo anterior, tenían un efecto amnésico, el uno sobre el otro.

Estaba tan cansada... cerró los ojos esperando desconectar su cerebro. Los volvió a abrir casi inmediatamente, porque recordó que estaba de guardia... ¡Y en las guardias no se duerme!

"¡Alerta permanente!", en su cabeza escuchó a Ojoloco regañándola.

Como de muy lejos, una melodía comenzó a sonar en su cabeza. Se oía lejana y arrulladora. Suave y reconfortante, era una vieja canción, pero no la recordaba completamente. Pero estaba segura de haberla escuchado miles de veces, hace mucho, mucho tiempo.

-Nananana- en un intento por permanecer despierta, empezó a tararearla-: nananana, sueños cuidaré. Nananana...Tu guardián, nananana

Lupin se sobresaltó un poco al oírla. Primero, porque la creyó dormida y segundo, porque él conocía esa canción. Hacia años que no la oía, y no pudo evitar que su rostro se ensombreciera un poco. Ni que su sonrisa se volviera triste al evocar a la persona que solía cantarla.

-Nanana, nanana, nananana te prometo. Nanananana yo voy a estar...nananana, hasta que salga el sol...

-Shh- murmuró suavemente.

Tonks había alzado, sin notarlo, su voz, y Remus, temía que los pudieran oír.

-Lo siento-susurró.

Pero luego de unos minutos comenzó otra vez.

-mmmmmm... mmmm en la puerta... nananana... mi voz- luego un poco más alto- nananana... duermete... aquí estaré yo...

-Sh.

-Lo siento-repitió- es que me aburro

Remus la observó de reojo. Ella parecía no recordar la canción

-¿Qué estás cantando?

-Exactamente... no lo sé-estiró peligrosamente sus manos levantando un poco la capa.

-Esa canción es... -tenía un nudo en la garganta

Tonks no entendió lo que quiso decir. Ni siquiera Remus tenía en claro lo que era esa canción

-Nanaranaranana. Hasta que tus ojos vuelvan a abrir, mi amor, nanaranaranana

Sin darse cuenta estaba llorando. Una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla y cayó en la camisa de Remus

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué lloras?-apremió, incorporándose levemente, Tonks levantó su cabeza y quedaron frente a frente

-No lo sé-respondió sonriendo y limpiándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano

-Me... me conmovió la canción, y... ni si quiera la recuerdo completamente-rió suavemente mientras Remus le alcanzaba un pañuelo

-Pero... me suena tan familiar... a un día triste, muy triste, creo que llovía y, y alguien cantándola... (Eso es obvio, ¿no?)-rodó los ojos sonriendo-. Con una voz tan hermosa y delicada. Casi de ángel- sonrió nuevamente mientras le devolvía el pañuelo- ahora parece otro día- admitió recordando otro momento-. Pero siempre es un día triste, ahora es de noche- tenía los ojos ausentes, perdidos, tratando de sacar en limpio los recuerdos fragmentados que se arremolinaban en su mente, cerró los ojos tratando de recordar mejor, y algo logró hacer.

Al menos cinco personas estaban con ella, y se encontraba sentada en el regazo de una joven rubia. Era arrullada por la suave voz de la muchacha. Esa imagen se vio rápidamente reemplazada por otra; esta vez, la que cantaba era su madre, la voz no era la misma, más si el sentimiento.

Andrómeda estaba arrodillada junto a ella y le acariciaba con cariño el pelo. Estaba de su color natural, marrón como de un ratón pequeño, pero no brillante, sino opaco y sin vida. Su madre cantaba a media voz mientras la miraba tiernamente y apremiaba para que dejara de llorar.

Remus la contemplaba. Estaba perdido en sus memorias también. La canción, esa canción, y ella misma habían abierto un cajón de su mente, que el mismo consideraba sellado. Pero que ahora descubría que no era así.

El conocía la canción, la melodía, la letra, todo. Cada verso, cada nota, estaba demasiado grabada en su cerebro como para poder olvidarla. Pero hacía más de catorce años que no la escuchaba, cerrando los ojos podía escucharla clara y completamente.

No pudo evitar un estremecimiento cuando la dueña de la voz apareció en su mente. El la había escrito y ella le había puesto música y vida. Era para ella, para _su Claire. _Había sido un regalo para ayudarla a sobrellevar la muerte de sus hermanos. Más tarde le sirvió a él, cuando ella fue a encontrarse con su familia.

Abrió sus ojos apresuradamente negando a su cerebro el permiso para mostrarle aquel horrible día, en el que creyó que su vida acababa...

Tonks volvió a apoyar su cabeza en su hombro, ya no lloraba, pero tenía los ojos vidriosos y el corazón acelerado.

Había silencio, mucho silencio y a su alrededor, todo estaba oscuro. Sobre ellos, se encontraba la única antorcha encendida que alumbraba pobremente el lugar. Lupin recargó su cabeza sobre la pared y observó la base de la antorcha. Miraba sin ver, su pensamiento volaba lejos.

Ambos pensaban en lo mismo. En la canción, en el ángel que cantaba. Sólo que uno la recordaba claramente y el otro no. Pero a los dos por los mismos y diferentes motivos la canción les tocaba el corazón. A Tonks, le recordaba días tristes y consuelo, cada una de las notas, borraba las lágrimas, a Remus, también le traía sonrisas y todas las alegrías que había vivido junto a Claire. Controlándose lo suficiente, evitaba caer en aquellos que tanto le dolían, pudiendo traer a su memoria todos los recuerdos gratos.

Perdidos en sus pensamientos, no sintieron el paso de las horas. Nymphadora se detuvo en otra cosa... en uno de los tantos fragmentos que vio, encontró a Remus y pensó que si de ahora en adelante, serían compañeros, tenía que controlarse y dejar de derretirse cada vez que lo miraba a los ojos.

Se removió un poco tratando de ponerse cómoda, algo bastante imposible por el reducido espacio que tenía. Lupin también se movió. Tenía las piernas entumecidas por lo duro y frío del piso. El brazo derecho, donde Tonks tenía su cabeza, sin embargo, no le molestaba en lo absoluto. Le gustaba sentir ese leve peso, su calor, su aroma a chicle, suponiendo que era lo más cerca que estaría de ella.

Haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, Nymphadora comenzó a buscar su mirada. En el mismo momento, Remus volteaba a verla. Sus ojos se encontraron por segunda vez en la noche... y Tonks logró controlarse. No se sonrojó, ni tembló. Sintió un discreto y leve cosquilleo en la boca del estómago, y estaba feliz; se había contenido. Ahora podía disfrutar de la dulce mirada miel sin delatarse demasiado.

Por su parte Lupin, estaba extasiado con el par de ojos café de su compañera. Vivaz y pícaro, no había palabras mejores para describir el brillo en su mirada. Una mirada que mostraba felicidad, fiel reflejo de la suya.

Durante medio minuto, más o menos sostuvieron miradas. Medio minuto en el que el resto del mundo despareció y no hubo nada más que café y miel.

Rompiendo el mágico encuentro, el ascensor que en algún momento había subido, volvió a bajar ruidosamente y abrió sus puertas dándoles salida a tres o cuatro magos y brujas que cuchicheaban divertidos y que entraron apresuradamente al departamento.

Lupin tomó eso como una señal para concluir la guardia. Como siempre, buscó su reloj, buscando un sí. Las agujas indicaban seis y veinticuatro, sin duda, hora de irse.

Sonrió antes de decirle a Nymphadora que era hora de marcharse. Con algo de esfuerzo lograron levantarse y se dirigieron al ascensor entre los que subían y bajaban. Llegaron al Atrio y de mutuo acuerdo desaparecieron, apareciendo en el último callejón.

Los rayos del sol naciente alumbraban bastante la somnolienta ciudad, que despertaba.

-Es temprano- bostezó Nymphadora- ¡Diablos! Tengo que volver en unas horas- se quejó.

-Vayamos a Grimmauld Place por el desayuno-sugirió.

-Aceptó- murmuró entusiasmada-, pero quiero cambiarme antes. Pasemos por mi apartamento primero-extendió su brazo cuan largo era señalando un punto indefinido a la izquierda-. Son sólo cinco cuadras

Echaron a andar con tranquilidad y en silencio, había poco movimiento en la zona, cosa comprensible dada la hora. El sol ya casi salía completamente y soplaba una fresca brisa matinal que los despejaba, despertando sus miembros entumecidos.

Sin darse cuenta, Tonks caminaba con rapidez, dejando atrás a Remus, que la veía voltearse sonriendo como asegurándose de que la estuviera siguiendo todavía.

Estaba como muy acelerada, ansiosa y, por que no, nerviosa. Inocentemente llevaba al hombre que le gustaba a su departamento con apenas unas horas de conocerlo. Aunque si lo pensaba bien, tenía varios años de conocerlo, sólo que no lo recordaba.

Que caminara lento la ponía más nerviosa aún. Pero en realidad, Lupin mantenía un paso normal. Aunque para Nymphadora, cualquiera llevaba paso de tortuga si iba a su lado, ya que ella caminaba como si el diablo le pisara los talones.

No pudiendo resistirlo más, volvió sobre sus paso y tomó el brazo que él, al verla venir, le ofrecía caballerosamente.

Durante unos segundos, mantuvieron el ritmo de Tonks; pero después de una cuadra, Remus logró contagiarle el suyo.

Finalmente y aún del brazo, llegaron al edificio donde tenía su residencia la magnifica metamorfamaga, como graciosamente anunció.

El frente y sus alrededores eran tan alegres como ella misma. Remus notó eso enseguida.

"Y colorido, también", pensó.

La fachada era como un arco iris, tenía tantos colores, y eran tan brillantes como los que ella usaba en su cabeza.

-Vamos adentro- lo empujó, y no le quedó otra más que entrar.

-Son cinco pisos y no hay ascensor- explicó-, pero no me quejo. Yo estoy en el segundo

Subieron por unas angostas escaleras, por lo que tuvieron que separarse, cosa que Nymphadora lamentó muchísimo, mientras Lupin se sentía aliviado, aunque bastante desdichado. Había disfrutado sentir sus brazos enlazados, pero sabía que debían separarse. Después de todo no podía siquiera ilusionarse.

A la vez que subían, Tonks iba hablando animadamente, ocultando su desagrado. En el minuto y medio que tardaron en recorrer las escaleras y el pasillo, contó como había conseguido el apartamento después de un mes de infructuosa búsqueda en su segundo año para ser Auror.

Él la escuchaba entretenido, sin dejar de sentir una especie de dèja vu. Sentía que en algún momento, hacia varios años ya que había pasado por una situación muy parecida, incluso el lugar le resultaba familiar.

Pasaron frente a una puerta blanca que resaltaba de las demás por un pequeño detalle, número, picaporte y cerradura, estaban pintados de rosa. 23C número y letra grabados en el medio de la madera bajo el visillo dorado.

-Tiene mi toque, ¿te gusta?-preguntó alegre.

-Sí- contestó quedamente- ¿23 C?- preguntó reparando en la numeración.

Ahora si, ya no sabía si era un dèja vu o que, ese número le sonaba de algún lado. Y sabía que tenía que ver con Sirius...

-Yeap- dijo y empujó la puerta suavemente. De inmediato, ésta se abrió y pudieron entrar.

-¿No le echas llave?- se extrañó

-Eh... a veces, si me acuerdo. De todos modos, si alguien quiere robar primero tendría que ordenar para encontrar algo de valor- rió señalando el desorden que imperaba en la habitación.

Ropa por todo lados, muebles corridos de sus lugares y dos de los tres sillones, evidentemente, eran usados como armarios, puesto que la ropa que había allí cubriéndolos estaba perfectamente doblada. Y el tercero estaba volteado hacia la pared. Sin duda alguna, la sala de estar era como un gran ropero.

-¿Puedes descalzarte?- le preguntó mientras ella hacía lo propio.

-¿Eh?

-¿Si puedes sacarte los zapatos? Ayuda a mantener un tanto limpio este chiquero-sonrió pasando y dándole lugar para que el hiciera lo mismo, luego de haber dejado los zapatos junto a la puerta

Tonks se escabulló a su habitación mientras seguía hablando.

-Pasa a la cocina si quieres, y sírvete algo Ese y mi cuarto son los lugares más ordenados y limpios que hay aquí- pero Remus permaneció parado junto a un sofá. Tirado en el suelo, había algo que había capturado su atención, desde muy lejos y sin entenderla, oía la voz de Nymphadora-. Aunque no lo creas- terminó, pero luego agregó-: Mamá viene cada tanto a escondidas y ordena todo. Debe creer que soy tonta y no me doy cuenta que es ella, porque cada vez que le recrimino algo me lo niega. Yo soy despistada y todo, pero si de un día para otro puedes ver el piso de el living es porque alguien estuvo dando vueltas por aquí, ¿no?

Ya estaba de vuelta junto a él, y terminaba de acomodarse la ropa, unos jeans rasgados y una camiseta (mas tarde iría a buscar su uniforme a la casa de sus padres), cuando notó que él ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que estaba ahí. La escuchaba sí, pero no procesaba lo que decía. Una prenda particular robaba la atención que Tonks quería.

Dirigió su vista hacia donde él miraba y se mordió el labio. En el suelo, encontró una chaqueta de Matthew extendida a lo largo, junto con un par de pantalones.

-Tengo un hambre- mintió haciendo gestos exagerados con los brazos y llevándolo disimuladamente hacia fuera. Se le había quitado el apetito cuando vio lo que había hipnotizado a Remus.

No sabía que era lo que le había contestado y no se molestó en repetírselo cuando ella se lo pidió. Nymphadora lo empujó suavemente hacia fuera, molesta consigo mismo y con Matthew. Remus no puso resistencia y salieron al pasillo en silencio.

Tonks iba mordiéndose el labio, preocupada e incómoda... Matt, Matt ¿Por qué tenía que arruinarlo todo? Bueno, estaba siendo un poco cruel con él, en ese momento. Al fin y al cabo tenía todo el derecho de arruinarlo, era su novio después de todo. Podía arruinar todo.

En lo que concierne a Remus, éste se sentía mal y como un estúpido. Se suponía que no iba a dejarse gustar por ella. Y el haberse puesto de esa forma cuando vio esa campera de hombre en el suelo junto a varias cosas de ella... tenía que controlarse, mostrarse amable de nuevo, y calmado, estaba caminando como si fuera perseguido por una manada de hipogrifos.

Desapareció antes que él, pero no tardó en seguirla. Aparecieron frente a Grimmauld Place, ocultos por la maleza de algunas plantas que crecían silvestres y sin cuidado en la plaza.

Mudos y con rapidez cruzaron la calle, sin mirarse.

-Eh, no tengo más hambre, como que se me pasó- dijo amargamente.

Remus asintió con la vista clavada en el edificio, tenía un aspecto hosco y malhumorado, a pesar de que había intentado calmarse. Pero ella se despidió sonriéndole tímidamente. Él logró forzar una sonrisa que no fue más que una mueca macabra que la asustó.

Con un adiós a media voz y un abrazo suave e impulsivo se marchó de allí, con la garganta en un nudo, el corazón acelerado y la cabeza revuelta. Maldecía a Matt y a su chaqueta y se maldecía a ella misma y su desorden... mientras se perdía entre el laberinto de calles, meditaba la conversación que tendría con su novio sobre el "orden de las cosas"

Lupin permaneció inmóvil un rato todavía, un tanto dolido con ella y el "tal Matt" pero principalmente con Black, después de todo, no tenía verdaderas razones para estar molesto con ellos dos, si ella no le gustaba, sólo le agradaba.

El cretino ese lo había metido en todo eso, lo había hecho creer que lago podía llegar a pasar con esa vivaz jovencita.

Entró entonces a Grimmauld Place con paso cansado e irritado. Sirius se asomó somnoliento al vestíbulo y con una agilidad impresionante (y sorprendente, dada la hora que era), estuvo parado junto a su amigo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, deteniéndolo al pie de las escaleras.

Le entregó una taza de café bien cargado y lo miró expectante, esperando detalles de la guardia.

Con un ademán molesto lo ignoró y comenzó a subir las escaleras.

-¡Oh, no Lupin!- exclamó Sirius desde abajo con dos tazas en la mano- ¡De mí no te escapas! ¡Me levanté temprano para oír lo que pasó bajo la capa! Valora mi mesejante esfuerzo.

-Vuelve a la cama, Sirius. Aún estás dormido. Es semejante, no mesejante- respondió subiendo, haciendo lo posible por seguir ignorándolo.

Pero aún con las tazas llenas, seguía subiendo apresuradamente tras él.

-Vamos, cuéntame que pasó... ¿Se tomaron las manos, se abrazaron, se besaron...?- Remus se detuvo en el descanso del tercer piso y lo miró con los ojos en blanco-. Bueno, besarse, besarse seguro que no... Tú eres de los que avanzan más despacio... aunque ella no tiene pinta de ser taan... como tú.

Lupin le dio la espalda y siguió hacia su cuarto.

-No me ignores, ¿Qué pasó?

Harto y exhausto, conteniéndose para no gritar y despertar a todos, respiró profundamente y enfrentó a su amigo. Sirius, ante una parada tan brusca se derramó encima el café que llevaba.

-¡Auch!

-¿Te quemaste?- preguntó, más por cortesía que por preocupación.

-No- contestó despreocupado-. Hace rato que te estoy esperando, y ya se puso frío. Por eso no tomaba, jeje. Vamos Remus, suelta la lengua ¿Qué pasó?

-Nada en lo absoluto- masculló

-Ah, pero por ese tonito, quería que pasara algo...

-No, Sirius, no. No quería que nada pasara.

-¿Por qué?- se extrañó

-Porque no. Por miles de razones, Sirius. Sólo por una fracción de segundo piensa que es imposible que tenga algo con ella, ni siquiera puedo permitirme fantasear con ella.

-Dame una razón que sea creíble- pidió dejando las tazas en el suelo y cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Sólo una? Tengo varias- se exasperó-. Primero, tiene novio.

-Eso puede arreglarse- sugirió.

-¿Acaso no tienes escrúpulos?- lo miró con severidad.

Sirius se encogió de hombros y metió las manos en el bolsillo.

-No los tenía antes y Azkaban no es un buen lugar para conseguirlos. Pero no hablemos de mi agradable estadía en el palacio Dementor.

-Ah, ¿quieres otra más?

-Sí, esa no es la más razonable- insistió.

-Bueno, mejor. Porque ahora te traigo las razonables. Y no me interrumpas- caminó unos pasos por el pasillo hasta su habitación y abrió la puerta, empezó a numerar con lo dedos, con un pie dentro de la habitación-. Primero, hay catorce años entre nosotros. Segundo, si alguna vez se me cruzara por la cabeza salir con ella, no tendría un centavo para pagar, y tercero, pero no menos importante, existe una pequeña pero inolvidable bestia que aparece cada mes y que se llega a enterarse de ella, correrá por su vida; como hicieron muchas, como hicieron todas.

-Todas no lo hicieron- susurró serio-. Además, ella ya sabe que tienes otro yo baboso y apestoso.

-Bueno, si lo sabe, no se acuerda- repuso.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Porque me abrazó y estuvo hablando conmigo como si fuera normal- explicó tratando de ocultar la sonrisa que le producía recordar ese momento.

Sirius saltó irritado en su lugar y para evitar seguir pateando las tazas, las corrió un poco.

-Mira, Remus, aunque te cueste entenderlo; eres una persona normal, pero que desde anoche se comporta como un adolescente inseguro de sí mismo.

A pesar de querer golpearlo por tener razón, se contuvo y entró en la habitación y se arrojó en la cama sin desvestirse.

Sirius rodó los ojos y entró tras él.

-Vete, quiero dormir- gruño, con la cara oculta bajo la almohada.

-No me voy a ir hasta que me digas algo.

-¡Pero si no paso nada!

-Oh, eso explica tu malhumor.

-(Hasta que lo entiendes), pero eso no explica nada. Estoy de malhumor porque estoy cansado y por tu culpa.

-¿Mi culpa? ¿Por qué mi culpa?

-Porque tú me metiste en esto, hiciste que creyera que algo podría concretarse...

-Y puede, Remus. ¿Qué importa que si tiene novio?

-Tienes razón- contestó irónico, pero Sirius no se dio cuenta del tono que usó-, eso no importa, pero que hay de invitarla a salir a un paseo bajo la luna llena...

-Dile que lleve un frasco anti-pulgas.

-No bromeo.

-Yo tampoco-sonrió.

Si las miradas matasen, era como la quinta vez que Sirius habría muerto fulminado.

-Estás demasiado ciego, Remus. Debiste ver la carita de ilusión que puso después de que se desatoró.

-Y tú ves cosas donde no las hay. Vete- demandó-, quiero dormir. Voy a dormir.

-¿Cómo sabes que tiene novio?- preguntó recordando de golpe-¿Lo llevó a la guardia?

-No seas tarado, trabaja en el departamento de Misterios y es atractivo, tiene dinero, salud y trabajo.

-¿Y?

-Y yo no tengo nada de eso... Ah, y además tenía una hermana bonita.

-¿Encima eso?... ¿Muy bonita?- se interesó, luego cayó en la cuenta de algo-: ¿Qué hacías mirándola?

-Este... yo... ¡Ya! ¡Vete! ¡Tengo que dormir! Vete, vete, vete-exclamó incorporándose y empujándolo suavemente hacia la puerta

-Pero...

-¡Te vas!- de un empujón, bastante brusco, finalmente lo echó hacia fuera y le cerró la puerta en la cara.

Sirius se ofendió y perjuró en voz alta divirtiendo a los gemelos y escandalizando a Molly que pasaban por allí para concluir con la batalla, por lo menos, con ese piso.

Lupin se desplomó suavemente en la cama e intentó conciliar el sueño. Una sucesión de colores comenzaron a revolotear en su mente, entre los que se destacaban el rojo y le negro, mientras Morfeo lo hacía partícipe de su cacería. Tal vez tuviera que ver con la cercanía de la luna, (o tal vez no, ya que para esa fecha faltaban nueve días, todavía) pero aún semidormido, percibía un suave aroma a chicle.

Unos violentos golpes lo hicieron despertar en el exacto momento en que Nymphadora se corporizaba completamente en sus sueños.

-Pase- masculló sin molestarse siquiera en levantar la cabeza hacia la puerta.

Un malhumorado Sirius asomó medio cuerpo por la puerta entreabierta.

-¿Quién va a entregar los informes?

-¿Qué informes!

-Los que dijo Dumbledore que había que hacer después de cada guardia.

Remus tomó aire y pensó profundamente, somnoliento se levantó y se sentó en la mesa que había junto a la ventana, que recibía perfectamente la luz del sol, que se colaba entre las mohosas cortinas.

-¿Pergamino, tinta y pluma?- pidió.

-En los cajones- respondió el otro antes de desaparecer escaleras abajo.

Abrió el primero de los cuatro cajones del escritorio y encontró lo que buscaba. Tomó la pluma y desenrolló el pergamino. Mojó la pluma en el tintero y se dispuso a escribir un informe de la guardia, detallado pero conciso.

Pasó media hora y finalmente Morfeo lo atrapó. Y se rindió ante él, cayendo dormido con la cabeza sobre el escritorio y con los brazos cubriendo el informe. El que hubiera querido saber que había pasado y hubiera pedido el informe, no habría podido leer más que tachones y si por casualidad los descifrara, no leería más que, _dulce sabor a chicle de frutilla_

_N/a: millones de disculpas, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, pendón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón... me re atrasé, perdón, no tengo excusa... salvo que empezaron las clases, pero no significa nada... (snif, snif) perdón, espero que les haya gustado y perdón... prometo no tardar tanto en actualizar la próxima... Gracias por leer y por sus rewiews! Y por su paciencia!_


End file.
